The Inner Demon
by Migoto Kuragari
Summary: Sachiko of the Northern Valley has always struggled with the unknown that has slept within her.And as she wrestles with what she wants and what her mother wants, she meets Sesshomaru. And finds herself forever changed.SesshomaurxOC R&R please
1. Prologue

I look back at the village, my knees pulled up to my chest, sitting on the grassy hill. The grass is cool and soft in comparison to the hot summer air. Grey clouds cover the sky like a curtain. It makes the scenery look gloomy. The village looks like a ghost town in this light. A big storm is on it's way, so no children are playing outside, and the vendors of the markets have put away all of their things. Even the wives of the village aren't gathered at the well to gossip.

I take a deep breath, and I can smell the rain. I can feel the air start to cool and I shiver. It's coming fast, the storm. And I don't want to move. Getting away from that village is the best thing possible right now. My mother is probably storming the house right now, asking for our servants to find me soon. But she knows where I am.

"Sachiko! Sachiko!" I can hear her voice suddenly calling me, breaking the sweet silence of the still air. A small raindrop falls on my cheek and I close my eyes.

"I'm here," I call back, "I'm here Mother."

I can hear her approach me, she pauses and then speaks, "It's going to storm soon."

"I know," I nod, "I was waiting."

Another raindrop falls against my hand.

"Come back to the house Sachiko," her voice sounds tired and I feel a little guilty for worrying her, "You'll catch a fever if you stay out here too long."

"I'll be fine," I frown, my eyes still closed.

"Please," she puts her hand on my shoulder, "Sachiko."

I let out a quiet sigh, force a smile on my face, and stand again, "Fine. Is that vendor still angry at me?"

"Of course he is," she frowns at me, her tired eyes scold me silently, "you destroyed his cart."

"Ah," I nod, smirking, "but he seemed so happy that the princess came to see him."

"He was," she nods sadly, "and perhaps it would have stayed that way if you had left that demon alone."

"That demon was going to kill that boy," I frown at her, "I couldn't let him."

"The men could have dealt with him," she shakes her head, "It's not proper for a princess to fight. Really Sachiko. It's wonderful that you saved that boy's life. But in the process you've ruined your reputation as a princess of nobility and a woman of dignity."

"Dignity? You call standing there like a coward and wringing my hands dignity?" I scowl at her, "that's cowardice."

"Please," she takes my hand in both of her hands, "try to understand what it is to be a princess. Perhaps one day you'll be the one to take the throne. But that's only if you marry Sachiko. Men won't be interested in you if you keep acting up like this."

"What do I care if I ever inherit the throne," I take my hand back, "Fumie can have the throne. She's absolutely ecstatic about being a princess. Being married to her prince, bringing honor back to your name right? She can have it."

I look back at my mother, who looks exhausted, "Even if you don't inherit the throne Sachiko, if you keep acting like that, you'll never get married to any man."

"And what do I care? Men are worthless. Just like father was worthless."

Her tired eyes fill with hurt and anger at the same time, and I cringe inwardly, "Never speak of your father like that Sachiko," her voice is like a knife, it's shaking, "he is a great lord and you should be honored to be his eldest daughter!"

"But I'm not," I frown back at her, "I'll never forgive him for hurting you."

My mother doesn't answer, she simply takes my hand, ending the argument as the rain starts falling faster, harder. I hadn't even noticed it anymore and I'm starting to get soaked.

My mother leads me back to our house. But it's more like a mansion compared to the other houses of the village. I go inside and watch the rain from a screen door. My mother, tired, angry, and hurt goes back to her room and sleeps.

My servants offer to let me change clothes but I refuse, I dismiss them swiftly and go to my own room. Sulking in my own thoughts, angry, sad, and a little guilty for hurting my mother earlier.

"I'll never forgive him," I say out loud, my father is a lord of many villages. His army and his territory reaching far and wide across the land, spreading across villages and woods. Fields and mountains. He's a man of power and honor. But I hate him more than any man possible.

I was his first child, and he was extremely disappointed that I wasn't a boy. Every father wants their eldest child to be a boy. Especially a lord such as him. His advisors told him to kill me secretly, with poison. And he tried, he did, and he told my mother that I ate several different poisons that a doctor had concocted. But I survived them all. My body didn't even react to them and so he was amazed. His advisors then thought that it was sign from the gods to keep me alive. Although some of them thought that I had been possessed by demons. My father had no choice but to keep me around.

My little sister, Fumie, was born six years later, my father this time went to the temple time after time every day to pray for a little baby boy. But she came instead, my little sister. And he was furious. Not at my beautiful little baby sister, but at my mother. His wife. After Fumie was taken by the servants to be held and checked for any health problems, my father yelled endlessly at her, and I sat from the doorway and watched quietly. I didn't cry. I didn't cower. I watched him with the cold eyes of a child who didn't feel scared or weak that often. I stared at him, and watched. And let my anger boil up inside of my body.

He left my mother when the servants returned. He left her crying, holding her little baby and crying. What should have been a day of joy to her, became a day of despair.

He passed me as he left the room, he did not smile at me. He didn't hold me to tell me that it was going to be okay. He didn't kneel beside me to try to comfort me.  
He looked at me, with his bloodshot, angry eyes, and I looked back at him with emotionless cold eyes. I stood my ground, I didn't flinch when opened his mouth to speak. I didn't move my eyes from him when he glared at me with a condescending glare.

I remember it clearly, I looked up at him, a six year old, who never had seen the outside of the palace's walls because he was too ashamed to show me to the world.

I remember speaking to him, "I'll never forgive you for this."

I remember something growing inside of me, something sparking inside of me and I remember a power growing in my chest. I can still see his eyes widening with anger and surprise.

His palm hitting my cheek with tremendous force. A sting, sharp, painful. It hurt enough to make my eyes water, but I didn't collapse in tears. I didn't start screaming. I even remember, after a few seconds of the pain, it didn't hurt at all. I wasn't afraid of him and I looked back up at him with a pair of cold, furious eyes.

"You're a monster," his eyes looked wild in that moment, "I won't let a monster live in this house."

I remember feeling happy for the first time. After what he had said.

A week later, he moved us to a village of medium size, in a mansion-like house. My mother, however, was not as excited as I was. He had broken her with is words. He blamed her because she hadn't given him sons, and she had taken him for his worthless word. After that day she was convinced that she was worthless. My mother rarely smiled after that, she began to constantly be tired. And then she began watching me very closely after my thirteenth birthday. Like I would transform one day and then become the monster that my father swore with his entire being that I was.

I, however, started to change for the better. Being away from my father had made me free to act like a child. I made friends with the village's children. A lot of friends. Soon I wasn't like a princess to them, I was just a girl, just like them and that made everything easier. I went outside everyday and I found myself smiling very often with them. I talked more, and I acted less like a cold statue that my father had turned me into.

Getting away from him was the best thing that could have ever happened to me. My heart warmed when given the chance, and I became happier.

But, then things changed, we got news that my father's new wife became sick for a long time and when she recovered, she became sterile. She would never bear a child for my father as an heir. She would never bear him a son.

So as the eldest, I became the heir. And that's when the elders and the parents of the village began to treat me differently. I was around fourteen when the first parent sent their son after me as a suitor.

I was flattered at first, but then I realized. If I married a boy. Any boy, I would be obligated to return to my father's palace to live with him. And I would never allow that to happen again.

So I began turning down every suitor possible. Some boys, yes, I went out with them. A date or two. But I refused profusely when they asked to marry me. And then, uninterested, they dumped me cold.

And now, my sister is ten and I'm sixteen. She's the princess that my mother always wished I could be. But I'm too prideful to speak to a man with quiet reverence. I don't blush when they flirt with me. I frown at them. Knowing full well, just by looking at their eyes, they don't really care about me.

They just want to win the fight for honor, the easy way.

"M'Lady," a young servant girl calls to me, taking me from my thoughts, I turn to her, "Are you alright?"

Karen, a girl about my age, and personally, my closest friend, walks inside.

"You shouldn't call me that," I smile up at her, "Karen, you're my friend. I don't want you to call me that."

Karen smiles back gently, "I'm sorry Sachi," she calls me by her nickname for me, "But if I don't call you that, the others will be very angry at me."

"I won't let them touch you Karen," I shake my head, "they do anything to you and I swear I'll kill them."

"Well," Karen smiles, "thank you Sachi."

"Any way," I invite her to sit beside me on my blanket, "what did you need?"

"I wanted to check on you Sachi," Karen's smile disappears, "you've acted strange recently."

"I know," I nod, "I've felt strange. Especially….recently. I feel different. Like. I need to move. I need to run. But. ….I feel trapped."

"Today Sachi, I was really worried about you. Especially when I heard what happened at the market."

I feel my heart sink, "You heard about it."

Karen nods, "You can't stop the older maids from gossiping. They thrive on it. But I heard. You were at the market with your mother, and a demon came from no where and began to attack a little boy. An orphan boy."

"Yes," I nod, "His name is Rean. He's a very kind boy. I've watched over him before. He's very sweet. And his parents were killed by bandits in another village."

Karen doesn't waver, despite my attempt to change the subject, "You attacked the demon. You fought with him, and then you threw him into a nearby cart. . . . Sachiko-chan how could you have possibly done that?"

I look at her, and look back down. How can I possibly explain it? I don't even understand it myself. How could I have attacked that demon? I've never fought before in my entire life. And suddenly, I have the strength to throw a rouge demon into a cart? It doesn't even make sense to me. After the incident there were so many people watching me like I was a monster. So I ran, I had to. I couldn't stand the fact that everyone was staring at me, waiting for me to bare my fangs.

"I don't know how I fought that demon Karen," I shake my head, "I've never fought with anything a day in my life. I don't know how I came up with the strength to do that……but if I tell you something. Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

"Of course Sachiko-chan," Karen nods earnestly.

"When I was fighting that demon," I turn my voice to a whisper, "I enjoyed it Karen. When I was fighting. I was…..happy. I don't understand it but something just overcame me."

"What do you mean?"

I take a deep breath and I feel my fortitude waver, "I said before, that lately I've felt different. It's like I have a craving inside that I need to satiate, but I don't know how. I don't know what it is that I need. I feel the need to be free, to run. But none of that satiates it completely."

Karen's brown eyes widen immensely, "When you fought that demon?"

"That hunger was filled. I felt at peace. I felt…..happy. Relieved. I can't explain it Karen. I think there's something inside me, a different person, I can feel it. And it's growing."

"Sachiko-"

"Karen," I look away from her brown eyes, "maybe my father was right. Maybe I am a monster."

"Sachiko how can you say that?" Karen frowns, gripping my hand and giving me a determined look, "You're not a monster."

"Then what am I?" I ask, "Or perhaps the better question is….What am I becoming Karen?"

Karen gives me a worried look, "A worrying old woman."

"Perhaps," I give her a humorless smile.

"Now you should get some rest," Karen smiles gently, "you've had a long day, no doubt. I'm sure things will make sense when you wake up."

"I'm not so sure," I shake my head, "but I am tired."

"Good night," Karen gets up quietly and leaves my room with careful silence.

I lay down and stair up at the ceiling, nothing makes sense anymore. I know that Karen was just trying to be a good friend. Trying to comfort me. She's a wonderful, true friend and I'm not sure how I deserve someone like her. She's so kind, to everyone.

But even she can't hide the fear in her eyes when I told her about the incident. How I felt as it all happened. Perhaps I am turning into a monster. But an evil one? I'm not so sure what I'm becoming but I know I can't stop it.

And I can't help but think, that maybe this new side of myself, this stronger, independent side of myself that I've never shown before, is my true self. I've never felt so at ease with my mind than when I was alone on that hill or….as hard as it is for me to admit, fighting that demon.

Even when I was little and playing with the children of the village I felt that something was missing. A hole in my heart where something had be cut out a long, long time ago. At first, I thought it was because I never really had a father to hug me, to hold me. But that changed soon enough when I first met my uncle, a swords smith in this village. He became my new father, and I remember always visiting him when he was working. Sitting at his side, watching him bend the metal. Asking to play with the swords. He always told me to call him Uncle Tomo. So that's what he became. And still, he's like the father that I was born without.

But even with Tomo as my new father, something was missing, and that bothered me. I'd spend hours a day, just thinking of what it could be.

Could. This new side be what I've been missing? The thing that has been gnawing at my head…..Is it possible that it's the missing piece?


	2. Meeting Him

Hello All! :D Here's the second chapter of The Inner Demon, Sorry if the previous chapter was a little boring. But for all of the Seshomaru fans, guess who's here? Yup the demon lord himself! :D even if it's brief.

*Rin skips in out of nowhere* Me- Ehmmmmmm Rin? Omigosh XD what are you doing here?

Rin- Well I know Lord Sesshomaru is here. I came to find him......Is he really hurt? *Teary eyes*

Me- *overcome by her cuteness* Sesshy is A-Okay Rin-chan! I promise!

Rin- Good :D I'm very glad Lord Sesshomaru is okay. Um. Migoto-chan?

Me- Mm?

Rin- Isn't that Lord Sesshomaru over there?

Me- *looks over* O.O Oh. My. GOD! It is! Hi Sesshomaru!!!!! *insert fangirl squeal here*

Sesshomaru- Rin. We're leaving.

Me- So soon? *teary eyes* but....but....but :'(

Sesshomaru- I can't stomach a foolish human like you, if you insist on calling me that foolish nickname.

Me- Oh....you....Mean....Sesshy?

Sesshomaru- *glares at me*

Me- Why do you have to be so mean to me all the time?

Sesshomaru- Because you're an idiot.

Me- O.O y'know if you're going to be so mean to me, i'm going to turn this into a lemon fanfiction

Sesshomaru- *eyes widen* You...Wouldn't dare

Me- Try me.

Rin- What's a 'lemon'?

Me-.......

Sesshy- .....

Me- Um.....Any way....... Enjoy the story!

Rin- Really Migoto-chan, tell me what you mean when you say lemon fanfiction! *teary eyes*

Me-...Crap

* * *

"Sachiko," my mother's voice snaps me out of my rather unpleasant dream. I sit up and hold my head like I have I headache.

"Sachiko?" her voice comes from the doorway, "Is something wrong?"

"Just…a headache," I lie and look up at her, "I'll be out in a minute."

"Sure," she nods and disappears.

I had that dream again. That dream I've been having for weeks for weeks on end. It never stops bothering me either. In it, I feel something tugging at me, but it's overshadowed and I can't see it. But I do see a man, who looks very familiar to me, but I can't place where I've seen him before. He's tall, his hair is black and grey and he has sharp crimson eyes. It's obvious. He's a demon. An old, strong demon who's speaking to me. His words, when I wake up, I can't remember them. But there's a weight on my chest, heavy and sad. I wish I could remember what he had said to me. Because, the heavy feeling in my chest tells me it's crucial to the other half of me.

"Sachiko?" my mother calls me for the third time and I suppress a heavy sigh.

"I'm coming Mother," I call back, and my voice cracks.

"You have a visitor," she answers, her head peeking into my room. Her face, looking suspiciously bright. Which brings me to the thought that my visitor is probably another suitor from a different village.

"I'll be out in a minute," I tell her, pulling my hair back and tying it with a ribbon. Karen comes in with a change of clothes and gives me a meek smile.

"Good Morning Sachiko," she smiles, handing me the change of clothes, "do you feel any better?"

"No," I give her a weak smile, "Not particularly……Oh my, did my mother give you these to give me?" I ask her when I unfold the clothes, it's an elaborate red and gold kimono. Something my mother would force to me to wear when I have to make a good impression.

Karen nods, and gives me an encouraging smile, "It'll look beautiful on you Sachi-chan."

"That's all well and good," I frown, "But I suppose it's safe for me to believe that there's another suitor outside for me?"

Karen's smile falls into a frown and she nods again, "Don't be too hard on him alright Sachi? He's very kind."

"I'm not marrying anyone," I shake my head, "it's nothing personal or anything."

"Sachiko!" My mother's voice is harsher now. Karen smiles meekly and leaves. I change quickly and frown at the door.

"I'm coming Mother," I frown, taking a hesitant step out of my room.

"Come and welcome your guest," she gives me an anxious smile, "Another boy has come to see you Sachiko. You look wonderful my daughter."

"Thank you," I give her a nod, "now where is this…um…suitor?"

"Come with me," she smiles, and leads me to the next room over.

When I follow her into the room, an unfamiliar boy is waiting. He looks like a traveler, but he's dressed well so he must be of nobility.

"This is my daughter, Sachiko," my mother introduces me with a very gentle smile.

"I'm very pleased to meet you Sachiko," the boys smiles radiantly and bows slightly, with reverence, "I'm Kachikuro from a neighboring village."

"It's nice to meet you Kachikuro," I nod, my voice sounds stale and cold even to me.

"Kachikuro says that he's here to ask you for your hand in marriage Sachiko," Mother smiles, taking my hand, and sending me an invisible message with her tired eyes.

"_Please don't embarrass me."_

I can practically hear her say the words.

"So why don't you and Kachikuro go out into the village?" My mother continues, giving the boy a warm smile, and giving my hand to him, "Enjoy yourselves."

"Thank you My Lady," Kachikuro nods and begins to lead me out of the house.

"You're very beautiful My Lady," Kachikuro smiles at me, and despite my irritation I smile back.

"Thank you Kachikuro, but I think there's something you should know before you take me anywhere," I nod to him, just outside of my mansion. I can practically feel my mother staring at me through a window.

_Don't embarrass me._

"How about you tell me as we walk?" Kachikuro smiles again, and I feel agitation begin to buzz in my head, he still has a hold on my hand, and when I try to take it back, he squeezes it and smiles again.

Ugh.

"Kachikuro," I start again, my voice even colder, he looks to me, "Kachikuro let me tell you now."

"What is it?" he asks.

"You came to court me?"

"Yes My Lady," he smiles.

"I'm not marrying you Kachikuro," I tell him plainly.

"My……My Lady?" Kachikuro's bright, proud smile falters and he gives me a confused look.

"I won't marry you Kachikuro," I shake my head, "I refuse."

"But your mother sent a message to me-"

"I'm sorry," I frown at him, "but my mother has misled you about my feelings. I won't marry you."

"My Lady," Kachikuro stammers, "you haven't given me a chance."

"I know your kind Kachikuro," I frown, "you don't know me. Yet you're willing to marry me. Please understand. I'm not interested in marrying. I think it's best that you leave. And return to your village. I'm sure there are women in your village that are waiting for you."

"You're rather cold My Lady," Kachikuro smiles bitterly, "Perhaps this is for the best."

"Glad to see you agree," I can taste the sarcasm in my voice, just as I'm sure, he can.

"Because I don't believe that you would bring a man happiness as a wife," Kachikuro's smile turns twice as bitter, and his words bite with malice. His words, no, the truth in his words sting.

I give him my own fake smile, "Then you and my family have much in common Kachikuro. I wish you well."

His grey eyes glare at me and he turns to leave. I stick my tongue out at him and turn to the woods. Since I don't particularly care for my mother to give me another depressing 'honor' or 'duty' speech, I decide to clear my head in the forests outside of the village.

"Princess? Where are you going?" an old woman of the village, a supposed shaman, asks me when I pass by her house.

"To the forest," I smile at her, she's always been a very kind woman.

"Princess Sachiko, may I advise you not to go into the forests this evening?"

"Why is that Lady Shaman?"

"There are demons nearby, a villager saw them fighting just last night. It's too dangerous to enter the forest right now."

"Thank you for worrying about me," I nod, "but I'm not going far Lady Shaman. Don't worry about me."

I turn back to the forest and the Lady Shaman cries out for me to come back….But I don't have anywhere else to go. I can't go home, I… I refuse to go home, I can't stand to see my mother look at me like I'm a…..monster. And so, like every other time, I run away to the forests for as long as I can.

The air is clear and fresh, since it's still only morning, the grass is still wet and the air is cool. The sun is barely peaking through the trees and a strange silence hangs in the air. It's strange because…..everything is quiet. The air isn't filled with the birds' songs and I can't even hear the cicadas crying.

Perhaps the Lady Shaman was right. Something is wrong in the forest. Something dangerous lies nearby.

And though I should feel afraid. . . I don't. I'm just curious. What kind of danger could silence the forest and make the Lady Shaman so uneasy? The answer is fairly clear, a demon must be lying nearby. And….Since it's not making an uproar so close to a village. . . . I wonder if it's injured.

I wander a little farther, farther than I meant to at first. But something else is leading me now. Something else is causing my feet to move. I've meandered away from the common path that most of the travelers take.

A sudden feeling of uneasiness overcomes me and I stop in my tracks. My instincts tell me not to go farther. Don't take another step. Turn around. Run away…..But I…I can't run away. I'm tired of running away. Running away from being hurt. Running away from being hated. No, I'll keep going this one time, even if it's dangerous I'm confident I can make it through.

So against my better judgment, I keep going, the foliage becomes even more dense and I hear my kimono rip slightly a few times but that doesn't stop me. My mother may be mad at me for ruining it. But I can't resist.

My instincts stop me again when I'm just behind a rather large oak tree. It's old and huge, the trunk is too big to even wrap my arms around it, I take a peek around it, and through the foliage I see…..The most beautiful man I've ever seen before.

No. Not the most beautiful man….The most beautiful demon. He's resting against a large tree, much like the one I'm hiding behind. He has long, silky silver hair that falls far past his shoulder. He's tall, I can tell even as he's laying down. His legs are long and he's wearing a sort of regal armor.

Looking at him, even from a distance, is entrancing. I want to get closer. I can tell he's injured by the way he's leaning against the tree, and I can hear a low groan coming from him. It sounds painful. I want to get closer, so badly. But my instincts, are screaming at me to run away. He's dangerous. I can feel it. But….he's hurt. Can I just leave him here to rot?

I can still turn back, my head, is screaming at me to turn back. Ignore him. If I turn around now I can act like I never saw him. I wouldn't be in any danger. I can run away. I can still run away.

But I'm not sure I want to. This demon, as dangerous as he feels I don't think he'll hurt me. I refuse to leave, I refuse to run away again. And…And even though my instincts are yelling at me to stay hidden. Something else is pulling me in. I'm sure some people would call it curiosity, but….it feels like something more to me.

"Are you okay?" I take a step forward and ask. The demon doesn't move, but I know he's listening, "You're hurt aren't you?"

I take another step forward, my legs are trembling. For the first time in my life I'm truly afraid. Of this demon. And yet I can't bring myself to run away. He doesn't respond. He doesn't move. For a moment, I wonder if he's dead. But I quickly dismiss that thought, If he was dead I wouldn't be this afraid. If he were dead, the forest wouldn't be this silent.

I get closer and closer, and I find myself holding in my breath. My stomach is burning with anxiety and I kneel beside him. I can smell his blood, and I can see his wound. I look at him more closely, his eyes are closed, unmoving.

"I know you can hear me," I speak quietly.

His eyes remain closed when he speaks, "Leave girl, you have no business here." His voice is deep and for a minute, my head goes blank. His voice, it's almost…Hypnotic. He opens his eyes and I let out a small gasp of air. His eyes are a beautiful shining golden color, and my fortitude wavers. When I look at his eyes, I feel like I'm looking at a storm. He's cold, his eyes, his voice, it's all cold, almost unfeeling. But I can also see pain. He's in a lot of pain.

"I know," I nod, "but I'm going to help you anyway."

"You're a nuisance," he says, looking away and situating himself against the tree with a pained grunt.

"Perhaps," I give him a sad smile, and he meets my eye again, "but I'm a stubborn nuisance. Now, let me see your wound. I looks infected."

"I'm a demon, I can heal on my own Girl. Now leave, and mind your own business."

"I know," I remove the clothing from the wound on his side, and the wound on his abdomen, "but if you let me help you, it'll heal faster and you can leave sooner."

"Hn," his voice turns sour, "I don't think I've met a more foolish human before in my life. How do you know I won't turn on you? When I'm healed I could turn around and destroy you and your pathetic village."

That instinctive feeling rises in my chest. _Run._ I can hear a voice in my head screaming at me._ He's serious. _It yells. _He's too dangerous._ And something else keeps me still. Something else inside of me keeps me from running.

Because there's something that I just realize when I think about the consequences of helping him.

"I'm not afraid of that," I tell him and his eyes widen, "I have nothing to lose."

"You truly are a fool," he says again, "everyone has something to lose. You're just a spoiled little human. You don't realize what you have."

His tone is condescending and it gives my body a sudden flash of heat. Part of me is angry, and part of me knows that he's right.

"You're probably right," I smile at him, feeling somewhat sad.

"Leave," he says again.

"Alright, alright," I put my hands up in surrender, "I'll be back later, I don't have the right medicine to treat you any way. Are you hungry? I'll bring some food."

"I don't eat human food," he growls.

"I don't really care," I get up and brush off my kimono, "I told you. I'm a stubborn nuisance. Keep resting. Oh," I turn back to meet his eyes, and he looks extremely agitated, so I falter, "Y-You never told me your name, Demon."

He glares at me, "It's none of your damn business."

He winces in pain when he tries to growl at me, and I feel a small smile grow on my lips, "I'm Sachiko. I'll see you around Mr. Demon."

Though I'm not sure why he, of all people, could make a person like me smile. I know now, that even if I try as hard as I can. I won't be able to stay away.

With this thought in my head, I turn and head back out of the forest, remembering with a vague, hazy memory how I got here, and committing to memory, how I could back later. Because now that I've come this far, I won't be turning back. And no one, not my mother, my sister, Kachikuro, or even Karen will make me turn back now.


	3. Deceit

Hiya! Before I go on with Chapter 3 I'd like to thank all of you readers :) and I'd especially like to thank those who reviewed, they made me all happy inside so thanks to **TallyYoungblood, Yuri0219, **and **colormaster **as a writer I really appreciate it. Oh, and I'd like to answer a question by TallyYoungblood, she asked if this is around the time where Sesshomaru and Rin meet, (very good question by the way I pondered that myself) and this story takes place after Sesshomaru has a rather nasty battle with Naraku, Naraku's poison miasma in Sesshomaru's wounds causes the delay in Sesshomaru's healing abilities. As for Rin and Jaken? They were seperated from him before the battle and are searching for him as he's in the forest. I hope that explanation is satisfactory and thank you very, very much for your review Miss Tally :) Anyway! (Throws cookies to readers/reviewers) Please enjoy the next chapter of The Inner Demon :)

* * *

I walk into my house as quietly as physically possible. In truth, I look like a mess. My kimono has been snagged in countless places, my hair is messy. I found a few leaves in some of the tresses of black hair, and something tells me there's a whole lot more that I couldn't find. I need to run to my room quickly, draw a bath for myself and change clothes before my mother sees me like this.

"Sachiko?"

_Damn._

Karen puts a hand on my shoulder and turns me around, "Where have you been? Kachikuro came back an hour ago without you. Sachi-chan you look like a mess. Was it really that bad?"

"Oh Karen," I let out a relieved sigh, "Thank goodness. I thought you were my mother."

"Your mother isn't here," Karen frowns, looking over my ruined kimono, my dirty face and my knotted hair, "But let's get you cleaned up before she returns."

"Good," I nod, and Karen leads me back to my room, handing me a change of clothes, and draws a bath.

I look at the clothes distastefully, and pick something else up, rather than wearing another dress, perhaps I can sneak into a pair of pants.

"Go," Karen points to the bath, looking at me with a curious expression in her eyes.

"Are you angry at me Karen-Chan?" I ask, looking her in the eye.

"You had me worried sick," she frowns, and then lets out a sigh, "but I guess that doesn't matter now. Just get cleaned up."

"Just wait Karen," I give her a small smirk, "I'll tell you my story soon."

"I hope it explains this," Karen fingers at the sleeve of my ruined kimono, "you're mother will be furious."

As expected, Karen is waiting for me patiently when I finish in the bath. Sitting beside my bed, looking out the window. She looks to me and pats the bed next to her. She takes a glance at my clothes and gives me a small smile. Though my mother rarely lets me out of the house when I'm dressed like this….Like a traveler. Today, I'm not looking for permission. Today, I don't really care if I break the rules.

"So was your outing with Kachikuro really that bad?" Karen asks as I sit down next to her, "he really didn't seem that bad. He was quite handsome."

"And since when has a boy's looks ever stopped me?" I give her a light hearted smile, and suddenly, my mind ventures back to the demon in the forests. And I feel my cheeks start to blush. Perhaps…….I spoke too soon.

"Sachi-chan?" Karen waves her hand in front of my face, and I snap back to attention.

"Eh? What?" I ask, sitting up straighter and trying to make my mind focus on something else than his golden eyes and his silver hair.

"I've never seen you blush before. What's wrong?" Karen tips her head curiously.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," I smile at her, "Am I blushing? Maybe it's a fever. Or. Or maybe I got too much sun?"

"Oh," Karen smirks, "That could be it I guess, you _are_ rather pale aren't you?"

I smile at her sheepishly and look back out the window.

"But Sachiko," Karen puts her hand on my arm, "You were gone all morning. What were you doing the whole time?"

"I was angry. And I didn't want to come back right away. So I went for a walk in the woods."

Her eyes widen substantially, "The forests? But Sachiko, rumors have been going around the village, there are demons residing in those forests. It's too dangerous to go in there."

"Really?" I bring my knees up to my chest, and feign surprise, "I had no idea. But I didn't see anything. Everything was perfectly peaceful."

"Well at least you're okay," Karen sighs, "but promise me you won't go back out there alright? At least for now. Oh, thank goodness you didn't see any demons Sachiko."

"Yes," I feel a small smirk play on my face and I meet Karen's eyes. I don't like lying to her. But it's best that she doesn't get involved. It's against the laws of the village to aid a demon. Even more so for a servant or a person of noble standing to mingle with a demon. I'll be in enough trouble if I'm found out. I don't need to take Karen down with me.

Besides. That instinctive feeling, it's still nagging at me. What I'm doing is dangerous. And I couldn't bear it if Karen got hurt because of me.

"Sachiko?" Karen's voice is laced heavy with worry and I look back at her.

"What?"

"I'm not sure I like that look on your face," she frowns, "Promise me you won't go back? Promise me you won't do anything foolish?"

I hate this.

"I promise," I lie, giving her a light hearted nod, "don't worry about me Karen."

I hate lying to her.

"I can't help it," she gives me a very kind smile; "you've been my closest friend since you came to the village. I just want you to be happy. I want you to be safe."

As if I don't feel guilty enough already. My stomach twists in a knot as I give Karen a smile, trying to reassure her with a lie. Trying to reassure myself with the dangerous truth.

"You haven't eaten yet have you?" Karen smiles brightly, "let's go get some lunch together. You can go out the way you are. I think your mother is in the market. If we avoid the market you won't get caught."

I nod meekly and a loud rumbling sound comes from my stomach. I'm starving.

Karen hears it and giggles softly, standing up and extending a hand to me.

_I'm sorry Karen._

I follow her outside; I follow her through the streets, chatting happily with her.

_I'm so sorry. _

She smiles at me, I feel my heart twist.

_But you don't want to see what I am. What I'm becoming._

She takes my hand and points to a few friends of ours across the street. Again, she smiles at me. That trusting, kind smile that makes me feel terrible and happy at the same time.

_Everything would change if you knew._

She points out an inn and takes me in by my hand; I stare at her, smiling a fake smile.

_If you knew. You might stop smiling at me like this._

She laughs when I stumble over my own feet.

_And I already take that for granted._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

We manage to sneak through the town, without being seen by my mother. Because we both know how angry she would be if she saw me in these clothes. She never, _never_ lets me leave the house without something grand on. Though I much prefer my current outfit over anything.

It's late afternoon when we arrive back at the mansion. Karen goes with me to my room for awhile, and she leaves when I tell her that I want to go to sleep early. She says she'll do the same. And I watch her go, feeling sick with myself. I feel sick because it's so easy; to lie, to smile like nothing's wrong. To make a promise, knowing it's already broken. I wish I could tell her. But. She would try to stop me. And it's too late for that.

Something's changed within me. And I won't turn my back on that demon now. Even though. . . He doesn't exactly want me there either.

He _really_ doesn't want me there.

Why am I doing this again?

I close my eyes and in my head I see him again, his golden eyes staring back at mine. His silver hair falling over his shoulders. I can hear his voice, deep and smooth. Nearly hypnotizing.

And I feel that other side of me. Yearning to break from these four walls. Anything. Anything to escape. Anything to get away from this cage that I feel so trapped in. So cornered. Anything at all.

No… I don't think I'm falling in love with him.

It's that damn, persistent other half me of me. That inner voice inside of me that's curious.

I'm just curious….That's all.

Right?

And maybe….I don't like being so safe all the time.

I keep making excuses like this for myself as I sneak around the mansion. Stuffing food into a bag. I keep thinking of other reasons why I should go. And then reasons why I shouldn't. It's conflicting. And extremely frustrating.

_It's too dangerous. I might get caught._

_He needs help. Those wounds were horrible._

_But he doesn't want me there. He didn't even want to look at me before._

_Who cares? When have I ever cared what a man thinks of me? They're all leeches anyway._

_I'll help him. Then I'll never go back. _

_I won't ever lie to Karen again._

Eventually, I stop arguing with myself long enough to sneak out of the mansion, and I make my way easily to the doctor's house. I ask for bandages, and medicines for infected wounds and poisons.

"Why…Princess what do you need that for? Is your family alright?"

I give him an innocent smile, "No I... I met this soldier today, on a path to a village, he's staying at a distant inn, and I wanted to help him. Could you help me?"

"Of course," the doctor smiles at me, "You're a very kind girl Princess Sachiko."

"Thank you Doctor," I bow my head a little, "Oh and may I have a medicine for poisons? I'm afraid his wounds could have been-"

"Riddled with poison? Of course Princess. Here carry it in this bag."

"Thank you Doctor," I give him a thankful smile before I run off, "your kindness will not be forgotten."

Night starts to fall when I begin finding my way through the forest again. It's harder than before to see all around me. But eventually I find the huge oak tree I had hidden behind. And I stay there for just a few moments. Collecting my courage to go see him.

I wonder…..If he's even still there. Who knows if he's already healed?

I take a peek around the tree, and I see a shadowed figure sitting at the trunk of another large oak tree. I feel something grow inside my chest. . . .It's…It's relief? Happiness? To be honest, I can't tell. I just feel a smile growing behind my lips, inside my chest when I take step toward him.

That is. . . .Until he speaks.

"I thought I told you to stay the hell away, you stubborn fool," his voice is sharp, and full of spite.

I feel that feeling immediately deflate inside of me. And indignantly, I frown at him and keep walking towards him.

"I told you, I'm stubborn," I smirk, and kneel beside him. I try to take a good look at him despite the quickly fading light. He looks worse. His wounds look inflamed. His golden eyes are a deep, furious red. He looks almost feral.

A deep growl escapes his throat.

"And here I thought you demons could heal on your own," I frown at his wounds, and I try to reach for them. His hand seizes my wrist and I meet his terrifying eyes again.

"_**Don't. Touch. Me," **_he growls. And that instinct. It erupts inside of my brain and I almost stand up and run.

_Run.. Run! You're just a human! Run._ That voice is screaming in my ear and I feel my body start to tremble. Fear. So much of it, is running through my veins. My heart starts racing and I can feel my hands trembling in his grip.

But I don't give in, I don't stand up, I don't run away.

_I'm not running away._

The other half of me, that courageous, and mysterious other half of me, controls me as I make up my mind. I snatch my hand back and I give him a serious stare, holding my gaze to his monstrous one. My hand trembles when I form a fist and knock it lightly against his forehead.

"You don't get it," I give him a smirk, a terrified, but stubborn smirk; "I'm not running. I'm going to help you. Now, sit still and deal with it."

His eyes widen, somewhat angry, somewhat surprised. But….mostly angry.

"You're not afraid?" he asks, his furious red eyes still staring into mine.

"You want to know? You care?" I ask, looking down at his wounds, and I resume what I had tried to do before. I start to remove the clothing away from his wound. And this time he doesn't snatch my hand.

He doesn't say anything in response, he just stares at me until I look up at him and answer, "I'm terrified. . . . . . Does that answer your question?"

It must have, he turns head so he's looking away, into the forest. Daydreaming? Thinking? I'm not sure, but I look down and continue to help him without interruption this time.

"A demon's skin can heal itself right?" I ask him, trying to see why his wounds look so much….worse. They had gotten worse? How? A demon can heal much faster than humans.

He doesn't answer me, but when I look up at him, I can tell he's agitated.

I look back at his wound, the mouth of the wound is inflamed, and it looks red and irritated. The large gash on his abdomen and on his chest. . . They're both the same. Inflamed. Discolored. "Did your opponent use poison?" I ask him.

"And if he did?" the demon growls.

I frown at him, "If he did, then that's the reason why your wounds aren't healing. Don't worry I brought some medicine to help."

I reach into the bag and bring out the poison medicine, I glance at him, "This might sting a little bit. But I think it will treat the poison in your wounds."

He doesn't answer, and I stifle a sigh. He's not exactly kind, nor is he talkative. I don't think that he's remotely thankful either.

After another ten minutes of bandaging his wounds with my feeble medicinal supply I look up at him again. He's still staring off, ignoring me. I've already tried to make conversation with him. But it's meek and he hasn't spoken to me yet.

I sit back and look at him for a moment; he doesn't look back at me.

"If you're done, then leave." he says, his eyes have returned to the original shade of gold, his voice is no longer a feral growl and I smile at him, relieved.

"It is getting dark out quickly isn't it?" I look up; the sky is pitch black through the shadowed branches of the trees. The surrounding trees just look like shadows and beyond them, it's just more darkness.

"But I've brought some food, why don't you eat before I leave? I think you'll get better faster and-"

"I don't eat human food. I don't need it," he says with a cold voice.

"I won't leave until you eat something," I frown at him, and even though I can't really see his face through the dark, I can feel him glare at me.

I hold up a loaf of bread, "One bite and I'll leave."

"For good?"

"Nope," I smirk at him, "we've talked about this before. I'm a stubborn nuisance, now bite." I hold the loaf up to him and he grudgingly takes a bite out of it.

"Alright then, Goodnight," I smile at him and stand up, leaving the rest of the food and medicine behind.

I stop in my tracks and look back at him, "Wait, you still haven't told me your name Mr. Demon."

There's silence before he answers me, and more than half of me expects him to give me the same answer as this morning, "_None of your damn business."_

"I'm Lord Sesshomaru," he says, his voice still sounds cold, but I feel incredible warmth start to glow in my chest when he speaks.

An uncontrollable smile spreads across my lips, "Then I'll see you tomorrow Lord Sesshomaru."


	4. When Her Heart Turned Black

Hello all :D Chapter 4 is finally here i'm sorry if it took too long. I went through a bit of writers block......I hate writers block...Anyway I'm sad to inform you that Lord Sesshomaru is not in this chapter *pauses to avoid the rotten veggies that are being thrown at her*

Sesshomaru- Thank the Gods. *starts to leave*

But he will be in the next chapter!!!!

Sesshomaru- *unsheathes Tokijin* Oh?

Me- Th-that doesn't work twice.....and wow that was really cool

Sesshomaru- You're an idiot

Me- And you're a dog. Now that we've covered our species! Please enjoy the next chapter of The Inner Demon! As Always I'm gonna beg you to R&R ...even though that might not happen

* * *

"Sachi-chan? Are you awake yet?" I can hear Karen's voice start to coax me out of my deep sleep. I turn my back to her. I don't want to wake up just yet. Since I fell asleep last night I've been dreaming about Lord Sesshomaru. Just him sitting beside me. His voice, I can still hear it my ear.

"Sachiko?" Karen's hand touches my shoulder lightly and my dream of the beautiful demon lord turns to dust in my head.

"Yes?" I sit up in my bed, looking at her between half closed eyelids.

"Are you feeling well?"

"What do you mean Karen?" I ask, rubbing my eyes.

"Well, you went to bed early last night," she frowns, "and now you slept till noon. This morning I couldn't even get you to move. Are you sick?" She touches my forehead with the back of her hand, "Do you have a fever?"

I smile up at her and yawn, "No Karen. I'm not sick. Stop worrying so much alright? I just had trouble getting to sleep last night that's all. That and I was having a wonderful dream."

Karen smiles, relieved, "Oh? What was it about?"

"Oh um," I smile uneasily.

_"My dream was about a demon, Lord Sesshomaru, he's the demon who I've been sneaking out to see in the forests. Even though you told me not to Karen, oh and I believe that I'm falling in love with him. Anyway, I think I'm going to go see him again today. Would you like to tag along? Hmm, I'm hungry let's go get some food."_

Perhaps that's not the best explanation.

"Oh I….I don't remember anymore," I grin sheepishly at her, "That's strange isn't it?"

Karen's smile fades just the slightest bit, and I feel a little guilty for lying. Yet again.

"It's not strange, it happens a lot," Karen smiles, "well, let's go get some food alright? Your mother said that she wants to talk to you by the way."

_Oh, Joy. _My thoughts turn bitter and I frown, Karen sighs, and she pats me on the head, "Come on. We'll just get it over with alright?"

"I suppose so," I frown, looking away from Karen's hopeful smile.

I meet my mother in the dining room; her voice is full of disdain when she says "Good Morning Sachiko."

"Good Morning Mother," my voice seems far away, even to me. All I can think about is getting out of here and back to the forests to check up on Lord Sesshomaru.

"Kachikuro spoke to me before he left," she says, blowing on a cup of tea she's holding in her hands.

"Did he?" I ask, "I'm sure you'll tell me what he said."

"He said, 'It's a shame your daughter is so cold. I'm afraid she'll never win a husband with the way she speaks to men. I'm sorry but I cannot marry a woman who doesn't know how to treat a man with respect.'" When my mother finishes she glares at me, her voice is full of contempt and disappointment.

"Well then, he and I are in perfect agreement, we have no wish to marry the other. And is his answer any different from any other man's?" I tip my chin up defiantly; every man seemed to be just like Kachikuro. Full of himself. Or too greedy to actually care what my feelings were. Well I'm sick of it; I'm not apologizing for standing up for myself. I'm not apologizing for _being_ who I am.

"Sachiko," my mother starts in, I glance at Karen, and she nods and leaves the room. We've been through this hundreds of times. If I'm going to be scolded, then I'll be by myself.

"Sachiko how can you keep doing this to me? To your family?"

"If I'm not mistaken Mother," I frown, "Whom I marry should be my choice. Not only that but who I marry should concern myself alone."

"Who you marry reflects this family's reputation," she glares at me, "that is, of course, only _if,_ you ever get married Sachiko. Do you know what the men are calling you in the village?"

Oh, this should be interesting.

"_The Ice Queen_," she says with distaste

Not a bad nickname. But they could do better.

"They call you heartless."

That's a bit closer.

"Some have even called you a monster."

Ah, there we go. Right on target.

"And since when do I care what those men think about me Mother?" I ask, "I've never cared. They can call me whatever they like. I know who I am."

"Sachiko, is there really no end to your selfishness?"

"You think...You think _I'm_ the selfish one now? This is _my _marriage isn't it? Don't I have the right to think about myself for this once? Rather than thinking about-"

"Who you marry will reflect on your father's reputation," she interjects, and that makes my blood start to boil and burn inside my veins.

"I want to marry thinking about me rather than….Rather than thinking about that worthless bastard!" I yell, curling my fingers into fists. Wishing I could run. Wishing I could get away from here. I just….I need to get away from her.

"How can you say that?" my mother looks at me like I just insulted a deity, "your father has-"

"Been using you and Fumie and me! All this time! Don't you realize how expendable we are to him? Do you think he really cares? Mother he tried to kill me!"

Her eyes widen and she covers her ears, "No….No he never did that... He... He loves you…He loves me."

She starts to cry and suddenly my anger deteriorates. I kneel beside her, desperate to comfort her. How could I have said such things to her without thinking of her feelings? Of course she's still hurting. Even after all of these years of being betrayed, and used by that…that heartless bastard, she's still holding onto that desperate, thin hope that if I or Fumie were to marry someone that he could be proud of, he would accept her again as his wife….But somewhere in her heart….she has to know….It'll never happen. Nevertheless she lives, breathes on that thin hope with all of her heart, she just wants him to love her again.

I guess that's all any woman wants. To be loved by a man.

My mother's body stiffens beside me and she sits straighter her eyes meeting mine, part of my heart sinks. I know that look; it's the way my father looked at me when I was just a child. Somehow my mother, the frail woman who I've tried to protect all time, the woman who has tried to protect me. Her broken but loving heart seems to have changed. Before she speaks I can see it reflected in her eyes. They look black to me.

"Mother?"

"Leave me," she says slowly.

"B-but Mother."

"This…..This is….." she chokes on her own words, "Why did you do this to me?"

"What? Mother I didn't-"

"No please," her words feel like blades, "I know….. We both know who is to blame."

"You think this is my fault?"

"No, perhaps it's my fault," she says, her voice turning cold, "Perhaps I shouldn't have given birth to a monster."

_You're a monster_

His voice fills my head, and I feel my heart constrict.

_I shouldn't have given birth to a monster._

Her eyes are sharp, her words bite more than she can imagine.

_I shouldn't have given birth to you._

Does she really mean that?

_You should have died. _

My heart starts to burn and I feel my body start to tremble.

Mother? Are you there?

"Lady Sachiko? My Lady are you still in here?" Karen's voice seems far away as I just sit here, staring back into my mother's cold, bitter eyes.

Something warm and wet runs down my cheeks. That same warm and wet substance starts to gather in my eyes, making my vision go blurry. Anger, rising up in my chest like fire. It hurts. It really burns. Why can't I get up? Walk away? Run away? Anything. My legs refuse to work. My voice doesn't work either.

"Sachiko? Lady Kashi is she alright? Lady Shachiko are you….are you crying?"

"I didn't know that the heartless could cry. Karen take her to her room," I can hear my mother's voice.

"My…My Lady?"

"I don't remember stuttering Karen. Please. Take her."

"Yes My Lady," I can feel someone take my arm, "Come with me Lady Sachiko."

I look up at Karen, she looks worried, she glances back at my mother and coaxes me to stand up, and she leads me out with a hand on my back.

"Sachi-chan are you alright?" Karen asks, resting a hand against my shoulder, "I've never seen you cry."

I look up at her; she looks extremely worried, "What did you hear?"

Her eyes widen and she gives me a vexed frown, she answers me in a very small voice, "Everything. Sachiko-Chan you need to give your mother some time to think okay? I'm sure she didn't mean any of it. She's just….." Karen's voice trails off to a whisper.

"She's just like him," I finish for her, "Now I wish that they had never separated. They _deserve_ each other." My voice is hoarse and bitter. Karen takes a piece of spare cloth and hands it to me. I wipe away the tears rolling down my cheeks and I begin to pull myself together again.

"Miss Karen? We need you in the dining room!" an older servant calls. Karen sits up straighter. Looking torn between her duty and myself.

"Go," I wave her away, "I need to think by myself for awhile any way."

Karen nods, but she pauses anyway. She looks at me, her kind eye filled with worry, "Sachiko will you promise me something?"

I look up at her.

"Please don't do anything reckless."

I smile, a bitter, shallow smile, "I'm sorry Karen. I'm not going to lie anymore. I…. I can't promise you anything Karen-chan."

Karen's eyes widen and she looks at me with a sad expression, "Sachiko, there's one more thing I have to tell you."

"Yes?"

"You will always be my friend. My….My best friend," she smiles at me, her kind, her warm smile and she stands up. Walking to the door.

_Will you still say things like that when you find out? Karen will you still smile at me like that when I tell you the truth? _

_Will you still believe that when I turn into a monster?_

"Karen-Chan," I call to her, my voice sounds dead even to me. She turns to look at me, expectant.

With some difficulty, I find my voice again, "No matter what happens, Karen. You'll always be my best friend." She smiles at me, and I add, "I can promise you that."

* * *

That's right I ended the chapter with the warm fuzzies! Deal with it! Alright hope it was okay ;D


	5. The Undeniable Truth

Hello and welcome all to the fifth chapter of The Inner Demon. I gotta be straight with you -_- when i was writing this chapter I went through a bit of writers block *insert cry of frustration here* and so i don't think this is my best chapter, and i'm not sure where to go next.....Harumph....so please review and tell me what you think kay? Anyway i'd like to thank **TallyYoungBlood** for her reviews on both chapters 3 & 4 (IIIII Love you Miss Tally :D) i forgot to put thank you's on the last chapter ..heh heh oopsie. Also I would like to thank **SharinganAngel16** for her kind comment on this fanfic :D Anyway thank you Miss Tally and Miss Angel i appreciate your comments as always. Now for all the rest of ya? Awww won't you please review? Please?

Please enjoy

* * *

When Karen leaves the room, loneliness starts to creep into my shattered mind. I hold onto that small glimmer. That tiny speck of light that has been in the back of my mind. Keeping my head up. Though I can't imagine why it has that specific effect.

I mean. He doesn't even want to see me.

The voices outside my room, and throughout the house, become hushed. The maids are gossiping about our earlier argument. I ignore them. Their whispers don't mean anything to me. I'm used to hearing it. I change clothes wordlessly. And wonder for just a moment if I should tell Karen before I leave.

No. No need. I'll be coming back here after all right? I'll be wandering back into my own cage.

Where else can I go?

"Lady Sachiko?" an older maid, one of my mother's personal servants stops me as I'm sneaking out the door, "Are you going somewhere?"

"I'm going for a walk. I might be awhile," my voice sounds scarily empty, and lifeless.

"Does your mother-."

I cut her off with an acute glare, "I don't know. . . Ask her if she cares."

The maid's eyes widen in surprise, "But My Lady-!"

"Don't worry," a bitter smile slowly spreads across my face, "I'm not running away."

Her mouth moves but I don't stay long enough to listen to her. I turn and shut the door behind me quietly. Hearing my name echoing inside that empty house. I take my steps with painful hesitation. Knowing. Knowing that no matter how long I'm gone. I'll still come back. Because even if a monster like me has their freedom, it's too cowardly to be on its own.

I hike back through the forest with that bitter fog still hanging in my brain. I ignore the twittering of the birds and the rustling of the small animals, running from my footsteps.

Wait.

Birds? Animals?

They had been silent for days because of Lord Sesshomaru's demonic aura…..except now…..They're back to normal.

_No. He can't be gone can he? His wounds….. Did they heal?_

I start to run, my legs pushing me forward several times faster than I ever remember going. The forest goes by in a blur of trees and bushes. I feel my stomach clench as I get closer and closer and something just feels…..gone.

I stand behind the giant oak tree. My heart beating wildly in my chest. My breath coming off in short, frantic bursts of air.

_Please still be here. _I send a silent prayer up to the heavens squeezing my eyes shut; _please I just need to see you one more time._

I take a slow look around the tree, "Lord Sesshomaru? I'm back."

The place where he had once sat is empty and suddenly my heart twists. The grass is still pressed down from where the demon lord had not moved for days. The bag of food and medicine is also there exactly as I had left it. Not a bite more of food had been consumed and the bandages that I had used on his wounds lay folded next to the bag. He had left without as much as a good bye.

_Of course,_ the bitter thoughts sink into my head when I take a few more steps into the clearing, angry tears form again in my eyelids and I wipe them away quickly, _of course you wouldn't stay. Not for anyone but yourself. I should've known that eventually, no one would be there. _

I sit next to the tree, exhausted, and angry. Angry at my mother. Angry at myself. And even slightly angry at Lord Sesshomaru. Of course, I never expected him to stay with me. I know he could care less about some…..pathetic human girl who's too stubborn and cold to be close to anyone.

Tears, I can feel them falling down my cheeks but I don't care anymore. I let them fall silently one by one. An incredible loneliness makes my heart turn cold and I lean against the tree. An enormous weight on my shoulders.

Then something in my head starts to scream. I sit up, the tears suddenly stopping, my body feels like it's buzzing with nerves and I look around warily. My muscles tense and I stand up.

Something is coming.

And I doubt it's a demon lord coming to say goodbye.

A hideous demon lurches out of the brush, launching itself at me as hard as it can. Its claws have been soaked red……with…blood. My head spins, its teeth are red as well. His eyes are looking at me hungrily and he hisses.

I take a step back.

I can't find my courage anywhere.

Where is that strength that I found a few days ago?

Where is the monster when I need it?

He smiles at me; I feel fear spreading through my veins like wild fire.

_Run._

My legs won't move.

_Fight._

My arms are shaking.

The demon lunges for me, his claws raised up to grab me.

_Scream!_

"HELP!" I screech, falling backwards, avoiding the claws that almost scrape against my chest. The demon lets out a guttural growl and picks me up, his claws digging into my shoulders, ripping my skin apart I let out a scream. He puts one hand over my neck and tries to choke me.

"_Shut up you wench,_" his voice sounds dry, it's frightening and cold.

He opens his mouth wide, teeth showing like individual daggers.

_"_LORD SESSHOMARU!" I scream, my voice shaking, "PLEASE HELP ME!"

The demon laughs, "_No human can save you._"

Why am I calling for _him_? He won't come. He'll never come. He doesn't care.

Why did I call for him?

Before the demon's mouth can close around my throat, he lets out a cry of pain, the smell of blood overwhelms my senses and suddenly his claws aren't digging into my flesh, they're gone. I close my eyes when the demon lets out a deafening shriek.

Silence falls, and somehow I'm still on my feet, my eyes closed tightly, and my hands over my ears, my entire body screaming in the echoes of fear and burning in pain from the demon's claws. My heart is pounding in my chest. His gleaming eyes, I can still see them. Is he going to come for me again? I start to tremble at the thought of his dagger-like teeth ripping my neck open.

But the silence isn't broken; I open my eyes slowly, and let my hands fall to my side. I feel my eyes widen in surprise. My legs start to tremble and my heart starts beating wildly for a different reason entirely.

Lord Sesshomaru is standing over the dead demon; his claws still have some blood on them. His golden eyes stare at me curiously and somewhat coldly. I feel my body tremble in something completely different…relief maybe?

But then I take a look at the demon, laying stone cold dead on the grass, the smell of blood is overwhelming. The sight of the demon's cold, empty eyes makes my already stressed out brain freak out again.

The images of the demon charging at me, ripping open my shoulders and trying to devour me resurface and I start shaking violently. I try to stop but I can't control it.

"What's wrong with you girl?" Lord Sesshomaru's voice seems far, far away, I try to look up at him but suddenly everything becomes dim and my eyes become unfocused. My knees buckle and something warm and soft catches me before I hit the ground.

_You can't be human forever._

What is that voice?

_No matter how much I want to stay with you, I can't keep you. My little cherry blossom._

I don't ever remember hearing such sweet words.

_No matter how much you try to conceal it. You will never be human. _

That voice. Where have I heard it before?

_But when you struggle, you must lean on someone._

_If you try to deny your true power it will devour you._

_So be strong. _

That voice, it's so warm.

_My daughter._

_You can't stop fighting for your freedom._

Something inside of me starts to burn; I feel the fog in my head start to lift.

_I'll see you again someday my little cherry blossom._

Don't go!

_Until then, search for it, control it, hone it, and be proud of it._

Please don't go!

_Your inner demon. _

_You truest self._

_And I won't be far away._

The voice fades away, I reach for it. Desperate to hear it again. Desperate to hear him again, just once more. Those kind words, I've heard them before.

But I can't reach that far into my mind. Consciousness is coming whether I like it or not. When the fog in my head completely lifts, I open my eyes slowly.

"Lord Sesshomaru I think she's coming around!" the voice of a small girl rings out in my head. Light filters into my eyes and I squint for awhile before everything refocuses. A little girl is sitting over me; she has a little orange, knee length kimono. She has fairly long dark brown hair, some of which I pulled up into a side ponytail at the top of her head. She's smiling down at me with deep brown eyes.

"Who….Who are you?" I rub my eyes, they still seem blurry and my head is still filled with that warm, deep voice. And those sweet words.

"My name is Rin," the girl smiles, "and you're Sachiko aren't you?"

"How did you know that?" I blink at her and try to sit up. My shoulder aches slightly in pain and I wince.

"Lord Sesshomaru told me!" Rin smiles brightly. I blink, surprised. This girl, who hasn't stopped smiling for a consecutive 5 minutes is…..familiar with Lord Sesshomaru?

"So you're still alive girl? You're weaker than I thought you'd be. Perhaps you really are just a human weakling," Lord Sesshomaru speaks out, his deep voice sends shivers up and down my spine.

But his words tick me off, "Oh, I'm _sorry_," I growl sarcastically, "But I've already been through _hell_, the demon trying to _rip my throat out_, kind of put me over the edge."

I look to him, sitting up as tall as I can without my shoulder aching in a dull pain. He raises an eyebrow.

"You've been crying," Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrow at me, curiously. I take an audible gulp.

"How could you-"

"I can smell the salt on your cheeks," Lord Sesshomaru looks at me, his golden eyes smoldering with something that I can't describe.

"I didn't know that you cared," I look down to the grass and then look back up, "but…Thank you for saving me Lord Sesshomaru. But….Why did you come?"

"Because I heard you," he looks at me with that same strange and peculiar look in his eyes, "Now I don't owe you anything human."

"You didn't owe me anything in the first place," I put my hand on my shoulder, it's already bandaged.

"Oh!" Rin smiles, "Lord Sesshomaru told me to wait for you to wake up before I could ask you something. Could I have some of the food you brought Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Of course," I nod, glancing at Lord Sesshomaru, "Help yourself."

"Thank you very much," Rin smiles radiantly and reaches into the bag for a loaf of bread.

"I thought you had left," I look up to Lord Sesshomaru, "I'm guessing your wounds are completely healed?"

He nods, "And yours?"

"Huh," I roll my wounded shoulder forward and back several times, "it doesn't hurt anymore actually."

"Let me see it," he says in a distant tone, I sit beside him and he lifts the shoulder of my shirt to reveal the bandages. He slowly unwraps the bandages around my shoulder and examines the wound.

"It's as I thought," is all he says, he tosses the unwrapped bandages to the side.

"Don't I need those?"

"See for yourself," his golden eyes look back at mine and I blush, looking at my shoulder.

"Your wounds are gone Miss Sachiko!" Rin smiles brightly, "that's so great!"

"And…unnatural," I frown at my shoulder, not a scar remains where the demon's claws had ripped open the skin.

"I could smell it in your blood," Lord Sesshomaru's voice sounds quiet and uninterested but I still feel that odd shiver inside and outside my body when he speaks. Not. Natural. At. All.

"What are you talking about?" I frown.

"Your blood had the same smell as a demon's," Sesshomaru frowns, looking at me with a strange and intense expression on his face, "It wasn't like that before."

"You must be mistaken," I can hear my voice shaking, "a human can't just…..change like that."

He doesn't say anything, he looks at me with narrowed, golden eyes and I have to look away.

"You're not human," he says, his voice sounds cold and suddenly my father's voice starts to roar in my ears.

_Monster_

"You're a demon," Lord Sesshomaru's voice sounds sharp, "You always have been."

Then the other voice, the deep, kind one starts to whisper in my ear.

_Don't worry, you're not alone. _

"My parents were human," I look up at Sesshomaru. I can feel my head spinning painfully.

_My little cherry blossom._

"Those aren't your true parents then," Lord Sesshomaru frowns.

_Search for it._

"Then who?"

_Be proud of it._

"How would I know?" Lord Sesshomaru retorts, "It's not my job to find them. That's your responsibility."

_Your inner demon._

"But I don't think I can do that alone," I can hear my voice wavering.

_Your truest self._

"If you're that afraid then you don't have to do to anything," Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes hold contempt, "You can stay here in the village. But make a choice and don't turn back, whatever you choose to do."

_And I'll be with you._

The kind, fatherly voice that resonates in my head, though it comforts me, it does not vanquish the fear. The fear that's bottling up inside of me. I'm a demon, a monster, what am I supposed to do? I can't leave the village; I can't fight on my own. I don't know how to.

_When you struggle, lean on someone. _

"We're leaving Rin," Lord Sesshomaru's voice is sharp as he stands. Rin follows.

"It was nice to meet you Sachiko-Chan! Good luck on your journey!"

I nod numbly, Lord Sesshomaru glances back at me, "Well?"

"Thank you for saving me Lord Sesshomaru. I wish you luck on your journey," I look up at him and my voice sounds empty. Rin's chocolate eyes widen and Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes are fixed ahead.

"You said you have nothing to lose," he says softly, and with his cold voice I feel like a child being lectured, "Then you have nothing to leave behind."

"But I'm one of those pitiful creatures," I look down at the ground, "who's too afraid to move even when I've lost all I can lose."

"Then if you're not moving," Lord Sesshomaru frowns, "it proves there's something else worth keeping."

"And I've never been good with sacrifice," I feel a bitter smile grow across my face.

"The weak never are," Lord Sesshomaru's voice is haunting and it makes my heart tremble again.

"Goodbye Lord Sesshomaru," I nod meekly and stand on my own weak legs. I look up to see him leave, and he's already gone.

I feel my heart start to turn cold again and I start making my way back to the village, weary, frightened, and angry I walk along the broken path.

* * *

Yea that writers block i mentioned? Um, yea it sorta started at the end somewhere so that's why the ending sucks. I'M SORRY Please review?


	6. The Unsettling News, And a Daring Plan

It's here! After a very long stretch of time Chapter 6 of Inner Demon has arrived! I'm veryveryveryveryvery sorry for the long wait....And i hope i don't take so long in future updates XD And...more sad news...No Sesshy in this chapter either....Yes yes i KNOW! All that waiting and no sexy dog demon to show for it! But no worries, I'm getting back into my groove of writing more often so hopefully, a 7th chapter will come in tow with all the Sesshomaru Goodness everyone needs!

Moving along ^^ I'd like to send my many thanks to all who have reviewed recently!- **TallyYoungblood**, **Girl-With-Horns,** and last but not least ***7eh ch05en 1*** Thank you all for your kindness and honesty. I truly appreciate your reviews. And thanks to everyone who has been reading this story! I hope it's been enjoyable and worth your time :D.

Again, we move along, and I shall end my rambling beginning with this

Enjoy the next chapter ^^ and if you like, please review!

* * *

As per usual, the village is mostly quiet when I reach the edge of the forest. I walk silently along and notice that….well people are staring at me more than they usually do. And even though it doesn't surprise me. It does prepare me for what I find when I make it back home.

A large group of monks are sitting together in the sitting room; they're with my mother, who's sitting silently, listening with a very intent demeanor.

But the room grows silent when I take a step in. Their urgent murmurs stop abruptly and everyone turns to meet my eye.

The group of monks looks at me with solemn expressions. And my mother stares at me with an emotionless face. My stomach churns as I think back to earlier this morning. . . . The words we exchanged were harsh. And neither one of us has forgiven the other yet.

My eyes suddenly fall on the one monk who's sitting next to my mother, the one whose eyes are filled with disdain and apprehension.

"Hello?" I fix my eyes back to my mother, "Who are they?"

"They are traveling monks," my mother's voice sounds empty, "Here to rid this village of demons. They asked for a place to stay, so I offered up our home."

"You must be Princess Sachiko," the monk sitting next to my mother speaks crossly. His voice is sharp. I can only imagine that he's the leader of this group. He's the oldest, and his followers seem to straighten their backs and look more attentive when he speaks. He looks frail but his expression is fierce and strict. I can only imagine that there have been many demons that have fallen because of him.

"That's correct," I nod.

A thick silence passes through the room and out of the corner of my eye I see a shadow move. I flicker my eyes over and I spot Karen's silhouette. She's always been a keen eavesdropper.

"Where were you Sachiko?" my mother's voice makes my eyes flicker back to her. I try to see if she's angry or upset…but there's a wall that blocks it all from my senses. She looks completely statuesque. No emotion shows in her eyes or on her face and I can feel shivers run down my skin.

I carefully put on a similar mask, "I was out in the woods," I frown at her.

"That seems like a dangerous place to be right now Princess," the leader monk looks up to me, scrutinizing me with his beady, cold eyes, "Because we have had several people of this village and other villages who have died in that same forest this week. I'm surprised that you came and went unscathed," his eyes fall and stare at the blood on my clothes, blood from where the demon had attacked me, "Mostly unscathed in any case."

"I have strange luck that way," I frown at him, not even beginning to mention my run in with not only one but _two_ demons. And much to my luck, one of them owed me a small favor.

"I see," the monk frowns, "Well I understand that you knew one of the victims."

I blink at him, "Pardon?"

"Do you remember Kachikuro?" my mother's voice is strained.

No way.

"They found him yesterday," the monk cuts in, "Did you know this?"

I feel my eyes widen a bit, "No…I didn't. . . Kachikuro is really dead?"

My mother looks away, "I didn't imagine that you'd care. You didn't especially like him anyway."

The monk meets my eyes and his voice is…suspicious, "Is this true?"

I narrow my eyes at them, "Yes. Kachikuro and I did not agree with each other."

"And…you were in the woods yesterday as well weren't you?"

"I-I think so," I feel a realization sweep over my senses.

_They think I did it?_

"Sachiko," My mother sips on her tea, "Please go back to your room. Lord Monk and I have a private matter to speak about."

I look between the two of them, and a foreboding feeling settles in the pit of my gut and without another word I turn to go to my room.

_That monk isn't just after any demon….He's after me… And my newly changed blood. _

I close my door behind me, and their voices start up again, I can't hear their words but they sound hushed and serious.

A soft knock comes to my door and I open it up quietly, Karen looks at me with furious and worried eyes. She motions for me with a flustered movement to follow her. I follow obediently, and curious as to why she's so frantic all of the sudden.

"Come outside with me," Karen whispers, her voice cracks and she pulls me along.

The voices of my mother and the monks instantly stop again, but my mother's voice rings out a second later, "Sachiko? Where are you going?"

"Out with Karen," I look at Karen with a curious expression. Of course she's mad at me…she should be….She just found out that I'd broken my promise to her. The promise that I wouldn't go out into the woods.

But she looks scared too and she cringes when my mother's voice speaks.

_What exactly did Karen hear….that I didn't? What did she find out while eavesdropping?_

"Not like that you won't," My mother stands up and shakes her head, "Change clothes first. You're a mess," she scolds me and fingers my clothes with a sense of distaste, "At all times you will represent this family with dignity. Now go clean her up Karen. I will find clothes for you to wear."

"Can't I even choose what I wear?" I frown at my mother, but she glares back at me.

"You will not disobey or disrespect me any longer," she glares at me and I feel a lump form in my throat, "Now go."

Karen quickly leads me by the hand and pulls me into my room. She scolds me silently while she brushes and cleans out my hair and I look back at her…and then to the floor in a state of somewhat shock.

When did my mother become so frightening?

I briefly remember back to earlier this morning and shiver.

"Sachiko-chan?" Karen's voice is somewhat shaky. But I'm glad she hasn't gone back to a businesslike tone with me (it's what she usually does when she's angry).

"Yes?" I try to look up at her but she moves my head again so that she can pull my hair back.

I just decide to listen. I'm not sure I want to see her glare at me right now….Much less hear her yell at me.

"You lied to me," her voice sounds angry and sad.

"I know," I make my voice sound as apologetic as physically possible, "I'm sorry Karen….I-"

"But that's not the issue right now," Karen's voice turns to a whisper and the fear comes back over her voice.

She finishes with my hair and I look up at her, completely lost in what she meant.

She gives me a desperate look, like she needs to say something immediately…..but it's neither the time nor place to do so.

And when my mother walks in Karen's body stiffens the slightest bit. My friend has always been a bit intimidated by my mother…But…never like this.

My mother's gaze doesn't leave me and she looks….disgusted. I feel a wave of nausea from either a premonition of things to come or from pure intimidation that comes from her glare. She hands the clothes to Karen and she takes it obediently, not looking her in the eye.

She leaves as abruptly as she left and from what I can tell, she returns back to the main room to rejoin the monks.

Karen hands me my clothes and gives me a nervous look, "Just meet me in the garden when you're done changing okay? I'll explain everything later."

I give her a dumbfounded nod and she scurries away…quickly and quietly.

Anxiety and uncertainty hangs in my room like a shroud. I still feel exhausted from my confrontation in the woods with Sesshomaru and the demon. But the chaos back here seems almost worse. A constant nagging feeling is telling me that something is very wrong here and Karen's actions only intensify that feeling.

But apparently, she has answers.

I change clothes and I feel my stomach drop when I look at the old clothes I changed out of.

There are still blood stains on the shoulder and the side. Soaked in and torn where the demon had sank his claws into my flesh. . . But my flesh is no longer cut open. There's not even a scar where it had bled.

I had completely forgot about the blood stains….So...it'd look to another person as if…I'd gotten into another fight…..and won because there is no scar of my own.

That's why they think I killed not only Kachikuro…but the other people too!

I listen carefully as I change into the new clothes, they're no longer speaking. The monks and my mother….have stopped talking.

I walk quickly from my room to outside, feeling my stomach churn with anxiety as I make my way to the garden.

And Karen is waiting patiently for me; she looks nervous and extremely troubled. She takes my hand almost immediately and looks up at me, "You're different than before."

I blink at her, somewhat offset by her comment, "I…" Screw lying, "Yes I am."

Karen shakes her head, "What happened in there? You had blood on your clothes….Y-you look exhausted….And…you're hands are shaking. . . What happened in the forest?"

I look at her helplessly, "I-"  
Karen cuts me off when her head whips around, she squeezes my hand and speaks in a low whisper, "Tell me about it later… Follow me. And don't speak."

I don't find time to nod or agree, she pulls me towards the house entrance, she walks carefully and I follow her example. She stops near a wall and stoops down low, pressing her ear against the wall. She motions for me to come closer and when I do, I notice the piece of board that had been put up over a hole in the wall. Probably a temporary mend until one of the groundskeepers could do a proper job.

She uncovers the hole and both of us press our ears against it.

Their voices are clear as day, and it seems that we've dropped in on a rather….disturbing conversation.

"Lord Monk, what do you plan on doing with my daughter? Surely if you face her abruptly the demon that possesses her will attack won't it?"

So that's what Karen is so worried about.

"Yes. That's why I did not accuse her directly," his voice is cold to me, and I feel indignation form inside of me.

Did he think I was so simple minded as to not _notice_ what he was saying? Did I appear as that much of a fool?

But before I can feel too angry over that, he continues, "So I will stage a sneak attack when things have calmed down. When her killings cease for a moment, we will make our move. Of course I cannot do anything until my companion returns with your Lordship's permission to act."

_They're contacting my father?_

"Lord Monk," my mother speaks quietly but it makes my body shiver, "You saw the blood on my daughter's clothing I'm sure."

"I did M'Lady."

_"_I do not wish to tell you how to perform your duties as a monk….but may I suggest that you rid this village of this demon before this week is out? She is a direct threat to not only this village but travelers…..and his Lordship's family."

My mother……is _asking _that the monk murder me _sooner…._ rather than _later. Gee I wonder if that notion has anything to do with our conversation this morning._

"I can only wait for his Lordship's response," The monk speaks carefully, "But I agree with you M'Lady. That demon is a major threat…..I will not let her slip away. I advise that you watch her carefully."

A different voice comes into the conversation.

"Lord Monk," the timid voice of the servant comes into the conversation, "What will happen to Lady Sachiko if you exorcise the demon?"

My mother's voice comes like a blade, speaking to the servant, "You're speaking out of turn Hinata."

Hinata apologizes quickly, "Forgive me My Lady."

"When we exorcise the demon within Lady Sachiko's body….It will unfortunately eradicate her body as well. I'm afraid this possession has gone too far to merely drive the demon out," the monk speaks with a matter-of-fact voice, but he doesn't seem all that sad about killing me.

"Then it is arranged Lord Monk? I will give you your reward when this is through."

My jaw drops, I feel my stomach churn….My mother….My own mother is paying a monk to kill me. . . .

"Yes My Lady," I can hear the monks standing themselves up, "I will be keeping an eye on the Princess while we wait for his Lordship's approval. You have my solemn oath that I will see this through."

"Thank you Lord Monk," My mother bids them goodbye as footsteps sound throughout the room.

Karen squeezes my shaking hand…..which I hadn't realized I was shaking…..nor had I realized that Karen was shaking as well.

"M-My Lady? May I speak?" Hinata, the servant, asks quietly so that I can barely hear her.

"Yes Hinata what is it?" my mother's voice is edgy and I hear her sip her tea noisily.

"Why…Why have you asked the monk to exorcise Princess Sachiko? Is there no other way?"

There's a long pause between my mother and the servant but my mother eventually says, "For certain…I cannot tell you. For I must keep these secrets between myself and My Lord….but I can say …. That, that child was a monster from birth. I only wish I had believed it sooner."

"My Lady? I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"It doesn't matter," her voice becomes monotone, "…Where is she? Where is Sachiko?"

"I saw her and Karen-san go out into the garden My Lady."

"Go check on her, tell me what-"

And before I can hear anymore, Karen pulls me away and with some stumbling, we make it over to a small sitting area as far away from that hole as physically possible within this garden.

Karen squeezes my hand tighter and we face each other shakily. Our eyes are knowing and our hands…are still shaking. I hold one of my arms over my stomach in a feeble attempt to keep the painful churning of emotions down.

White hot anger mixes with betrayal. Fear with anxiety. Sadness with anticipation. And all of these form a kind of chaos in my body that makes my head and heart weak.

"Princess Sachiko?" Hinata's voice comes from a distance.

And in an instant, I force my back to straighten, my face becomes like stone and I let go of Karen's hand idly, I turn to Hinata with a level gaze, "Yes?"  
"Would you like anything?" she smiles politely but I can see the anxiety in her eyes.

The smile that I force on my face feels cold, "No thank you Hinata."

She bows slightly and quickly walks away. Leaving Karen and myself alone in the garden.

She doesn't speak right away…and neither do I but I can see in her eyes how desperately she wants to speak. So I stand up, "Let's go someplace else."

She nods, a small glimpse of a relieved smile inches across her face and we follow each other out of the garden and into the semi busy street. Maybe it's just me but I can almost feel the stares of gossiping villagers on my back. I think Karen feels it too….because she begins to look around as if to dispel the thought.

She inhales sharply and I look to her. Her eyes are locked on one thing and I follow her gaze…The monks are out here too. And they're talking to Uncle Tomo. My uncle looks at me with a perplexed expression and turns back to the monks, he frowns at them and in a mere few minutes he's shooing them away.

He crosses over to us and with a concerned frown he looks at both of us, "I have a few concerns to take up with you Sachiko."

I nod and we follow him into his blacksmith shop. He locks the door behind us and a sudden drop in my stomach makes me feel faint. Is Uncle Tomo going to betray me? Right now?

He turns around, "What were the monks talking about Sachiko? A trap? Demons?"

Karen speaks before I can, "They think that Sachiko is the one who's been killing the people in the forests! They think she's possessed by a demon, and her mother is _hiring_ them to exorcise and kill Sachi-chan." her words run together and her voice starts to shake.

She looks over at me, "If this wasn't happening I'd be really angry at you right now."

I blink at her and remember the promise I'd broken. I nod apologetically, "I'm sorry Karen."

My uncle stares at Karen for a long time, "Where's your proof?"

"We heard them talking," Karen shakes her head, "with our own ears. They're going to ambush Sachiko."

His eyes fall on me and he frowns deeply, "They think you're a murderer? Sachiko I know you've always been a bit strange….. But this? What could possibly make them think all of this?"

I feel a clump form in my throat, "I've been going into the forest for the past few days. Because….I found a demon in there about two days ago. He was really hurt so I kept going back to treat him and help him."

Karen's eyes widen, "What were you _thinking?_ He could have killed you! No wonder you were covered in blood! Where's your wound?"

She reaches out to me in a rush and I push her hand away, I feel my head almost spinning, "No. There's no wound. Let me finish."

She backs off and blushes, "Sorry."

Tomo looks at me expectantly, and I continue, "I went back today. And he was gone. I was disappointed….and when I decided to turn back and a demon attacked me. I yelled out for help and passed out. . . .And when I woke up I felt….strange. And the demon that I had helped…had saved me. He started to say something about a change in the smell of my blood. And he checked the wound that was on my shoulder……But it was gone."

"So he healed you?" Karen's voice is quiet.

I shake my head, "N-No. He bandaged it. It….It healed on its own."

"So they saw the blood on you…and now they think you're possessed?" Tomo frowns, his deep voice practically booms and his large, rough hands ball into fists.

"The monk was wrong," I feel my stomach churn again. Though I'd known this since Lord Sesshomaru had spoken about the smell of my blood. It feels horrible to say it out loud, "I'm not possessed by a demon…I _am _a demon."

Karen is the first to argue.

"Y-You can't be serious Sachi-chan," realization dons on her tired looking eyes and she sinks, "But…."

"It makes sense….doesn't it Karen?" I feel my legs start to shake again and I sit myself down, "The other half of me that I told you about. The strange dreams I've been having. My instinctive fight with the demon at the market place. . . And . . . The difference I feel now in my body."

Tomo says nothing but he walks quietly over to his fireplace, the slight wrinkles seem set in his face and he stands motionless for awhile.

"I don't know what to make of this Sachiko," he looks at me and I can feel the strength in his gaze, "But I know one thing is for certain."

He grabs a sheathed sword from an assortment of his merchandise and tosses it to me.

My arm snaps out and snatches it from the air. I stare at it, and then back at him.

"We have to get you out of this village. I don't think you'll stand a chance against the monks. I'll tell you now that they mean business."

I nod and I feel my body tighten, "You're going to help me? Even though I'm a demon now?"

Tomo smirks, "I'm not quite sold yet that you're a demon Sachiko….But I will help you. I won't see your life taken away unfairly. You did nothing to deserve this punishment."

"And didn't I swear to you Sachi-chan?" Karen cuts in with a tired, but well intended smile, "I will always be on your side."

"Thank you," I nod to both of them and feel some of my body relax, I look to Tomo, "How long do you think we have?"

"A few days. At most? A week," he frowns and he takes two training staffs off of the wall, "Which means that you will be getting as much training as you can get. If your instincts are as strong as I think. It'll be enough to get you out of here."

"Training?" Karen frowns deeply, "What do you mean?"

I smile at her, "I can't go out unprotected can I? Did you think this sword was for vegetable cutting?"

She blushes, "Right."

Tomo's partial laugh, even if it is partial, is rough and it rumbles in his chest. But his optimistic attitude is almost contagious and I see a meek smile form on Karen's face.

"Come here in secret, everyday and keep an eye out for the monk delivering the message to his leader, as soon as he gets it you have to run."

"But what if her father doesn't allow them to hurt her," Karen looks to both my uncle and me, "Maybe-"

"Don't count on it," I shake my head, "If you ask me he's just been waiting for a chance to eliminate me from his name."

"I'm afraid that Sachiko may be more accurate than we like her to be," my uncle's face falls serious. And I can see Karen's fortitude waver.

She looks at me with an exhausted expression, "Sachiko….the monks are staying with you…how are you going to hide from them?"

I take a deep breath in…and pull my hair around my shoulder and run my fingers through it, thinking.

And I shake my head with finality, "There's nothing I can hide from them that they don't already know. There's no point in sneaking around…..Of course I won't tell them that I'm training…..but I'm not going to hide from them."

"Simple enough," my uncles nods, and furrows his brow, he turns and paces for awhile, and Karen sits beside me….looking at me with an unsure expression.

"Sachiko," Tomo finally faces me….a determined expression carved on his rough features, "We're starting training now. Karen, go back to the mansion, you're of more use there. Tell us if you hear anything more from the monks."

"Of course," Karen nods fervently, and with her mission laid out before her, she leaves quickly. Giving me one last hopeful glance.

"What are we starting with?" I turn to him, and despite the all the physical and mental trauma that I've been put through today, I stand up, and mentally prepare myself for whatever he's planning.

"Don't be so ready just yet," Tomo sits down next to me, "You've been through too much today to focus on training. I just needed…to tell you something…That I didn't want to share with Karen."

"But Uncle Tomo we can trust Karen! We-"

Tomo cuts me off, "I know we can Sachi. You have quite a trustworthy friend. But this does not involve her. And it's very important that you know this."

I nod, "I understand….So what is it?"

Tomo looks troubled, but he continues carefully, "When your mother was still pregnant with you, she confided something in me…It was something that weighed heavily on her heart. While she was pregnant with you, she found that she fell ill quite frequently. She went to the priests and the doctors. . . From her symptoms they agreed that she was too ill to give birth to a healthy child. They were positive that you would either be stillborn, or that you would die shortly after birth."

"I was never told that," I straighten my back and look to Tomo intently, "Then how did I survive."

"Your mother and father were deeply distressed when they learned this," Tomo stands up and starts to pace again, "Then one night your father came home….confident….he told something to your mother that changed everything. . . She never told me what was said…She seemed….uncertain….But happier. Then you were born…and she and His Lordship never spoke of it again. In fact your mother now denies that as a baby, you were ever in danger."

"So…there's something that happened…that kept me alive…Something my mother and father won't say?"

"Yes," Uncle Tomo nods solemnly, "and with everything that's been happening to you…Your... 'other self'….your confrontation with these demons….and these changes that you've been living with….I believe that something big was hidden from you."

"But…. You don't know what?" I look at him carefully, and he looks at me…… with a sad expression.

"I do not," Tomo takes my shoulder in his large, calloused, and labor worn hand, "But I know that this is not something that can go ignored. Sachiko, when you escape from here, I insist that you go back to your father's mansion in secret….And implore him to give you answers."

"That's a good idea Uncle," I nod, "but why would he tell me anything? He hates me remember?"

Uncle smirks, "Perhaps that is true," he puts his hand on the sheathed sword in my hand, "but there are other ways of persuasion, Sachiko-chan."

"You're absolutely devious Uncle Tomo," I smile shakily, "Do you really think that all this will work?"

The smile falls from his face, "I don't want to believe that it won't Sachiko-chan."

I feel my own frightening premonition overcome my mind and for awhile…the only thoughts that come….are the ones imagining and seeing my own death.

"Come now Sachiko," My uncle squeezes my shoulder, "These things we will worry about tomorrow. Right now, you've been through much today….and you look pale and weak. Put the sword down, and come with me…… You need food and rest, I'm sure this lonely old man can fix you up something….Perhaps not Princess worthy, but you'll be kind won't you?"

"I'll have to be more gracious than usual Uncle," I smile shakily and follow him back out, setting down the sword…..sparing it a passing and final glance that sends shivers down my spine.

I understand that my uncle is trying to soothe me. After all that has happened…but even he must know that despite my long and difficult day….. The only thing that I find myself capable of focusing on is the task at hand.

No matter how badly I'd like to turn away from all of this, no matter how much I want to go back to the way things were before. Those naïve thoughts can't change what's going to happen.

_I have to be ready_, I feel a strange sensation of anticipation surge through my body. Giving me an unexpected feeling of strength….a sense of excitement and yet again I am reminded of how strangely twisted my demon half must be.

_No matter what happens_, I clench my fists and take a deep breath in, _When this is over….I will finally be……free._

* * *

yep that's the end of Ch.6! I think you know what to do by now ^^" i'll be working on the next chapter as much as i can. Thanks for reading!


	7. The Phoenix Blade and Naraku's Siege

Hello readers! I am so sorry that it took me so LONG to update all my fanfiction. I'm very lazy. Also this addition is pretty lengthy. So I also apologize for _that._But! Lord Sesshomaru is included this time! That's something to be excited about! . . . Right? Riiiiiiight? Okay, now allow me to thank all of those who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you so much** Savage Kill**, **TallyYoungBlood**,**Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara**,**Avarianna, **and last but not least, **Narinu Narasu**! Thank you all so much for taking the time to let me know your thoughts. And also a bunch of thanks to everyone who has read this far and hasn't given up because of my laziness as an author.

Now it's time to sit back and enjoy! If you'd like, then review. :D

* * *

Days pass, and each day I find more exhausting and nerve-racking than the one before. Each day, I leave before dawn comes and go to my Uncle's place. And from morning to high noon he drills into me the basics of sword fighting, he drills into my body and mind the ability to fight. My instincts are rusty…but after a few straight hours of sparring, they come easily and without further thought.

Today is no different. Tomo is still drilling the basics in my head. It's early afternoon and my body is screaming in protest.

"Don't back down, Sachiko!" Tomo's voice is fierce and his practice sword comes in painful contact with my stomach. I stumble back and he strikes me again in my side. "Sachiko, you can't stand there like that! Form a counterattack!"

With some kind of unnatural quickness, I sweep the wooden practice sword underneath his feet and before I can make sense of the instinct; I have my practice sword at Tomo's throat. I blink in surprise and wince. The demon blood inside took over again. It almost frightens me to think I can't control it.

Tomo just laughs, "That's more like it, Sachiko." I sheepishly help him back to his feet.

"Take a break." He rustles my hair. "You've earned it."

"If you think so." I wipe the collected sweat off of my forehead and follow him inside wearily.

"You look tired, Sachiko-chan." Tomo smirks at me and pours me a cup of water, which I drain greedily. "But you're improving. And I think that's most important."

"Thank you." I look back to him. "For helping me, Uncle. I don't know how I can repay you."

Uncle Tomo smirks and sits down with a thoughtful look in his eye. He doesn't answer me, but looks at me curiously.

He finally speaks after a minute or so. "I know how you can repay me… Do you mind if I show you something?"

"What's that?" I sip the refilled cup of water slowly.

Tomo stands up and walks off, mumbling, "Stay here. I'll be right back."

Soon enough, he comes back carrying what looks like a long sword wrapped in a thick cloth. He smiles at me. "Sachiko, do remember what this is?" He looks back at the sword affectionately.

I shake my head slowly. It doesn't look very familiar. He unwraps it slowly and carefully. He handles it like a delicate artifact. His hands work around the wrappings steadily, and he lifts it up before him when he's finished.

My eyes widen and I look to my uncle. "That's-"

"It's the Phoenix Blade." Tomo smirks. "My family's greatest treasure."

"But why are you showing me this?" I sit up straighter and run my fingers over the unique decorations on the blade's sheath. I look back at him curiously. What is he getting at?

"I'm not just showing it to you, Sachi; I'm _giving_ it to you. I want you to take it with you on your travels. Because I know you will need it."

"I-I can't!" I look from him to the sword and falter helplessly.

Tomo gives me a pleading look. "_Please_, Sachiko. Take it for _my _sake. It would console this old man if you had this to protect you."

My stomach does quite the flip and I look at him with wide eyes. "But I can't, Uncle! It's your treasure. It belonged to your ancestors-"

"My ancestors were not able to use it and neither will I. It was made for demons, you see. Made from the blood and their bones as a warrior's sacrifice. And since you seem determined to believe that you're a demon now, it will be an asset. If you cannot use it, then we'll put it back."

"Are you sure about this, Uncle?" I look at him uneasily. "I don't think I'm strong enough. I-"

"Let the blade be the judge, Sachiko." Uncle places the sword in my hands and he gently folds my fingers over the sheath. "Come outside and we'll test it."

"If you're certain," I mumble and follow him nervously. He laughs heartily as he leads me out and says, "You're always so worried! Act your age!" I frown at his back. _He's one to talk. Perhaps he should act __**his**__ age and worry a bit __**more**__?_ We file outside together. I look down at the blade nervously, and I feel my blood react. It feels like there's static in my veins.

"You see that boulder, Sachiko?" Tomo calmly points to a boulder about a hundred feet away. "I want you to attack it with your sword."

"Right." I nod and start to walk towards the boulder but Tomo grabs my shoulder and pulls me back.

"From here."

"What? Tomo I-" He turns me towards the boulder. His hands rest on my shoulders with assurance.

"I know you have the ability. Just trust me, Sachiko."

I look at him uncomfortably and nod. Taking in a deep breath, I unsheathe the blade and something strange happens.

I feel something inside my body shift. Warmth moves throughout my veins, to the sword and back. Power and energy circulates through me and all around me. It starts to fill the air.

"Magnificent." Tomo breathes the word. I feel my hands start to tremble with either anticipation or fear. Or both.

I look to the boulder a final time before I raise the blade.

"Now, Sachiko, focus your power on your target, and don't be afraid of your newfound energy." Tomo speaks in a calm, somewhat hushed voice, and taking aim at the boulder I swing the blade and energy twists around it. Suddenly, I feel the entire power and energy rocket away from the sword.

I blink and look up at the boulder I aimed at and I drop my arms to my side. My knees start to tremble. The attack sapped away at my energy. I take a deep breath and force myself to stay upright.

The boulder shudders against the vortex of power, and with a loud crack it shatters and crumbles in on itself.

And within a moment, the boulder is no more than a pile of rubble.

"Fantastic, Sachiko!" My uncle throws his arms in the air and smiles at me.

My nerves tingle with excitement and adrenaline. I sheathe the sword with shaking hands. I look to the remains of the boulder, and then to the sheathed blade in my hand. I feel the excitement wear off quickly, and uncertainty and confusion takes its place. I look to my Uncle, still smiling at me.

He notices the grave expression and frowns with concern. "Sachiko, what is the matter? You've discovered this great power! Why is your expression so melancholy?"

I squeeze the sword nervously. "Uncle, you aren't upset? Angry? Or Disappointed?"

"Why would I be?"

I look down at the sword again. "If can wield this weapon, then you can no longer deny that my blood is now that of a demon."

Realization spreads across his face and he chuckles with a very deep voice. He brings me closer, squeezing my shoulder. "Sachiko, you were born under strange stars. You are a special child, a different child. But that will not the change the fact that you are my sister's blood. And _my_blood. Now how can I be afraid of you, Sachiko? Look at the way you're shaking. Come on, we'll make food inside and take a long break."

I breathe a heavy sigh of relief and follow my uncle inside. I can still feel my hands trembling, if only from the fading effects of the sword. It drained me of the hidden power in my veins, which is something I was not expecting.

With Tomo's tender acceptance, new questions begin to surface. And they bring more dread to my thoughts though I try carefully not to worry Tomo about me.

_I will leave this place. I know that. I'll find my father and confront him. Soon, I'll know the truth about my birth, but…_

_What happens after that? Where will I go? What will I do? Sure, I can get away from the monks, but can I survive out there where the real demons lie? What will happen to me?_

"You look almost sick with thought, Sachiko." Uncle Tomo interrupts my train of thought and he holds a plate of food up to my face. "What's still burdening you?"

I blink at him and lie through my teeth. That seems to be something I'm talented at. "I…I'm just concerned…I'm not sure if I should trust your cooking, Uncle Tomo."

The look in his rugged smile knows. Of course, he can tell that I'm bluffing. But he plays along sportingly. "Now, now, I may be an old man but I've been getting along nicely for quite some time; can't you tell?"

He grins devilishly and puts his oversized, calloused hand on his stomach which just shows the tiniest bit of a gut.

I smirk; glad that he will at least humor me. "I see that, but Uncle, you'll eat just about anything that used to have legs."

"And that's just about the only way you'll survive during these times." He winks at me and tips his glass of water. Acting like it's sake, he drinks it with comical relish.

I can't help myself. I giggle, and Tomo looks thoroughly satisfied when I do.

He proceeds to attempt to distract me from whatever thoughts he believes has caused me the grief. And, thankful for the distractions, I play along.

There's no point in worrying about it now. I should focus on the time I have left in the village of my childhood. I should focus on being with the people I care about.

And, as if on cue, Karen walks into the room. She looks between Tomo and I and she smiles. Even she can feel the lack of tension that's been hanging in the air over the last few days.

"You're taking a break?" Karen sits down beside me.

"Yes." Tomo bears a rugged, but warm grin and starts working on his own meal. "You should see Sachiko out there. Her abilities are tremendous. If you like, we can show you what she's learned in the last few days after lunch."

"I would like that." Karen smiles somewhat tiredly. "But I can't stay long. I was sent on an errand by Lady Kashi to get food. I don't want to make her suspicious. But I wanted to let you know something."

Karen looks behind her, a look of paranoia is clearly written in her body language. She turns to me and whispers, "One of the monks followed me here. Or, he tried to. I had a little boy distract him. Do you remember that boy you saved from that demon in the market place?"

I feel my ears perk up. "Rean?"

"That little boy would do anything for you, Sachi-chan." Karen's eyes light up somewhat. "He distracted the monks while I snuck away."

"It seems you have more allies than your average demon, Sachiko." Tomo laughs. "You see? Not everyone is as paranoid as my sister and those monks. They're so full of nonsense!"

"Karen? Have you heard anything more? About the monks? Their messenger or their plans?"

Karen shakes her fair hair. "No, I'm sorry. They already know on what side I preside, and every time I come near, they stop speaking."

I nod grimly. "I see."

"Forgive me." Karen's eyes fill with apologetic sadness. "I wish I could be of more help to you."

I quickly shake my head. "No, no, Karen. The last thing you should do is apologize for standing beside me. This is something I expected. So please, don't apologize."

Karen smiles meekly. "But, still. They're becoming even more secretive. More than usual. There're not even telling Lady Kashi what they're planning. She's not very happy about being out of the loop."

"Are they leaving the house often? Or do they stay there all day?"

Karen shakes her head. "There are always a few monks who go out, the same ones every day. And then the leader and some others stay at the house. They're always holding these meetings. I can't get near the room without them falling quiet."

"I understand." I nod. "Karen? You should be going soon before my mother gets suspicious and decides to punish you."

"Yes." Karen nods and stands up. "But if I hear anything about a messenger, I'm coming straight here."

"Good." Uncle Tomo nods, his mood has turned solemn again and the change in his attitude transforms the atmosphere dramatically. I feel anxiety once again gnawing at the inside of my stomach.

"Be careful, Karen," Uncle Tomo continues on. "They know you're helping Sachiko. They'll try to keep you from coming here when the messenger is near. Do not trust _anyone_ in that house until the monks are gone."

Karen's timid figure trembles a bit as the notion of death comes plainly over her features.

"These monks will not play by the rules. The fact that they do this in the name of a god doesn't change the fact that they are willing to kill Sachiko, or anyone else they consider a threat. Be wary, Karen." Uncle Tomo's voice is suddenly like a growl, angry. I feel more dread twist my gut.

_What am I doing?_ I look at my hands, and look back to Karen's frightened eyes. _She doesn't deserve this. She can't protect herself. She'll die and it'll be on my hands._

"Don't worry about me okay, Sachiko?" Karen's suddenly perky voice snaps me to reality.

"Karen?" I blink up at her, and suddenly she looks stronger than before.

She smiles her trademark timid smile. It's so warm. "I said don't worry about me. I'm not the one who's being hunted. And I'm prepared to protect myself if need be. Now, I'll leave you two to keep working. Good luck, Sachi-chan."

Karen waves with that same timid smile, and quickly leaves back out into the street.

"You're worried about her, aren't you?" Tomo sets another plate of food out for himself and sits down. I look at mine with a diminishing appetite.

"Yes. And I'm worried about you as well, Uncle Tomo. Even after I leave, you and Karen will be persecuted and convicted for helping a demon."

"The last person you should worry about is this old man." Tomo smiles again. "I am more than capable of protecting myself. And I will do everything in my power to protect Karen. Right now, you should only focus on readying yourself for your escape."

"I suppose you're right, Uncle." I frown at him and bite my lip. "But I can't help but worry about you two. Can you do something for me, Uncle?"

"What would that be?"

"When I'm gone, please, do everything in your power to leave this town. And if you could-"

"Take Karen with me?" My uncle smiles knowingly. "I can try, Sachiko. But I can't promise you anything. An old man like me? Well, there aren't many places for me to go. But I will try."

"Thank you." I nod and look down to the food set before me. "I'm sorry, but I don't feel very hungry right now, Uncle."

"I know." He grins. "But eat anyway; it'll keep your strength up."

"Fine." I frown and eat it apathetically. The food is tasteless in my mouth and I feel it burn in my stomach from anxiety.

"Uncle?" I finally give up on eating, and look to him. He grins at me knowingly.

"Time to continue, eh?" He nods and stands up. "You're right; I'm not that hungry either. What do you say we tinker with your new blade, Sachiko?"

I nod, standing and picking up my sheathed sword by its ornamented scabbard. "I agree."

Another day passes, bringing only more anxiety with it. I leave early in the morning and step out into the streets while the sun is still rising from the horizon.

A strange feeling comes over my gut and I take a careful look around the village.

Things are very quiet, even for this early in the morning. The merchants aren't putting out their merchandise. The men of the village aren't about, going out to either their farms or their jobs. Shops aren't opening; in fact, there's almost no one in the streets.

What's happened?

I step out into the street and my body turns cold.

_Something's here?_

My muscles tighten and I can feel my demon blood burning.

_Demons?_

There's no commotion in the streets, or the houses.

So…where?

My eyes look up to the sky. The sky which seems to be turning darker and darker with every passing moment. Thick clouds roll over each other. There's not even a glimpse of sun or blue sky.

"So a storm, is that all?" I blink up and shake my head. I'm becoming paranoid. I shouldn't jump to conclusions.

A strange sound fills the air. Not the usual sound that one will hear when a storm is coming.

It's subtle, but the immensity of it makes it noticeable. Makes it sound different. It's the sound of the wind churning. The sound of beating wings. Thousands of them…Like one would hear of a flock of birds. But somehow it's definitely different from a flock of birds. It's louder.

They don't sound like birds.

I look up and all around again. But I can't see anything but the gray clouds overhead. Am I hearing things? The wind picks up and turns cold all around.

I shiver, and with a bad feeling in my gut, I continue on to my Uncle's shop. Maybe he knows what's going on in the village.

I reach his shop and before I can open the door, it swings open and a strong arm grabs me by the elbow and pulls me inside.

Off my guard, I stumble against my uncle and he shuts the door quickly. He looks down at me with worried eyes.

"Uncle?" I disentangle my arm from his grip. "What's going on? What was that for?"

"Now is not the time for anyone to be walking about the town, Sachiko, didn't you know that?"

I furrow my brow. "No. I didn't. But apparently everyone else does. Uncle, what's wrong?"

My uncle shakes his head. He became so flustered and shaken that his words come and go with almost incoherent quickness. "Last night….there was a group of young men…drunkards. They were walking, making noise, getting themselves into trouble. They were starting to harass someone's shop. When demons! They came from-"

The sound of the beating wings!

"The sky?" I blink at him. He looks flustered. Worried.

He nods anxiously. "The demons carried them off while they were screaming. I saw them do it myself, Sachiko. It was horrible. It's too dangerous to go out there now. We don't know when they'll come back. We have to stay inside where it is safe."

"I think I know when they'll come again." I frown at him. "When I was walking I heard the sound of wings and-"

A sudden scream comes from outside and simultaneously my uncle grabs for a blade. His eyes are angry and wild, but still frightened.

"Damn them!" Uncle growls and storms out, brandishing his sword in his iron-like grip.

Instinctively, my eyes fall on my Phoenix Blade and I snatch it from the table and follow his lead.

When I take a look outside, I finally understand the sound I had heard earlier, the sound that I couldn't quite place before.

They were the sound of insects and their wings. . .

Huge demon insects with the bodies of giant wasps. They had flown down in their flock and picked up a little boy who had wandered from his house with innocent curiosity. His mother has already run outside to pull him away. The sound of her frantic screams starts to draw people out of their houses.

Uncle Tomo doesn't waste time, in one great, brutish swing of his blade he dismembers the wasps that had latched onto the boy.

The mother grabs her son and scrambles back into the house fervently.

"Sachiko!" My uncles grabs my attention, his gaze is locked up at the sky where more wasps are starting to rain down. "Get inside!"

_No._ I tighten my grip on the Phoenix Blade and I put my back to his back.

"Sachiko! Get inside! There are too many!" My uncle's voice comes as a roar from behind me, but my muscles refuse to budge from his side. I raise my blade and swing at the descending demons.

"No," I grunt, "I'm not going anywhere."

A familiar voice calls from down the dirt road. Instantly, dread fills up the cavity of my chest. "Demon! What have you brought to this town?"

I turn my head and feel frustration burn in my stomach when I see that it's the leader of the monks who's yelling. And he's yelling at _me_.

"You think this is _my_ fault?" I growl at the monk, suddenly distracted with anger. "How could I have possibly done _this?_"

The monk glares at me, he approaches me slowly, and fearlessly, looking at the increasing swarm of insects. As each of them gets closer, they are repelled by some holy barrier around the monk and his followers.

The monk picks up a carcass of one of the insects. "These insect demons do not attack of their own want and will. They are being controlled by a stronger entity. A demon master." His old eyes settle on me with hatred. "And you are the strongest demon in this village."

I grip my sword tighter and fight the overwhelming urge in my demon blood to strike him down.

"This is not my doing." I growl, and I can feel Tomo's being becoming more and more tense behind me. "I would never do this to an innocent village. If what you're saying is true, then there is a stronger demon hiding somewhere and this town is in danger!"

"It is." the monk takes a talisman from inside his robe and holds it to his face. "And I plan to fix that now. Demon, Pray that the human inside of you receives mercy in the afterlife."

"You will not touch her!" Uncle Tomo roars from behind me and he makes his way to the Monk menacingly.

"Please restrain him." The monk's voice is cold and quiet, and his followers behind him rush to pull my uncle away from the two of us. It takes all of them, and some of the braver villagers, to pull him away.

And then something comes to me. The wasps aren't attacking anymore. They haven't tried to hurt me or the other people watching from the side of the streets. They just hang in the air like a veil.

I look up, and a feeling of dread comes over my senses. They're not attacking… because they're waiting for something.

"Demon! Look upon your end!" The monk's sharp voice snaps me back to attention.

"I won't die by your hand, Lord Monk." My voice comes as a growl and I hold my sword higher. "Not under these injustices."

Lord Monk glares at me and closes his eyes, his lips move, inaudible, barely forming words. I blink at him, confused…What is he-?

"Run, Sachiko!" Karen's voice pierces the air. "It's an exorcism! Run!"

The ground trembles underneath my feet and suddenly I can't move my legs. Something feels like it's gripping them. My demon blood starts to roar in pain and my nerves scream in fear.

Power starts to hang in the air; I can feel it all around me. But it's not my own this time and it hurts when it collides against my skin. My body suddenly feels paralyzed as the lethal power closes in around my body.

_This is the monk's power?_

"Sachiko! Fight back, Sachiko!" Tomo's voice just seems so far away and muffled.

_But I can't move_. I struggle but the monk's powers pushes me back. _It hurts too much._

Gradually, the energy circulating around me sinks into my skin. My blood starts to boil in pain. My own power starts to fight back inside of me. Everything inside me starts to feel like fire.

The new pain brings me to my knees. My eyes' vision blackens and my heart starts to twist.

_This….this is death?_

I can hear my Uncle's voice from a distance. He's yelling at me to fight back. But I can't move my body. I can't wield my sword. Is everything I worked for…for nothing, now?

Fear. Undiluted fear fills everything inside of me. _I can't die! Not now…Not like this…I won't die for these injustices…I won't…_

_But I can't do anything. It hurts too much. _

_Dammit. I can't even protect myself… This is pathetic._

_I'm pathetic._

_**"Perhaps I shouldn't have given birth to a monster."**_

_Mother._

_Are you happy? Your little secret. Whatever it is. It dies with me. Doesn't it? Are you satisfied? You don't ever have to be embarrassed again. I hope you're pleased with this….this is entirely your fault. _

A new kind of energy distracts me….the same feeling I had when I left the house comes back. A demon. I can feel it, but where is it hiding?

I can't see anymore. My vision has completely turned black. But I can hear screaming. People are running and screaming…What's-?

The monk's powers and the monk's painful energy dissolve into the air in seconds. The pain leaves swiftly and I right myself. My vision restores itself slowly and I take in the scene around me.

I start to shake. Everything around me is chaos.

The smell of blood is sickeningly thick in the air and the screams around me make my ears ring.

I prepare myself for another attack from the monk; I grip my sword harder and hold it up.

But I realize when I look up, that the monk is no longer a threat to me.

He-he's _dead._

The monk has collapsed, motionless on the dirt road. His life blood is pooling under him, turning the dirt underneath his corpse a tainted red.

"You should _thank _me, Young One._"_ A strange voice sends fear-filled shivers up and down the surface of my skin. "You were very close to being eradicated."

I look for the voice, but my vision still seems strange and blurred. My body is surging with fear and confusion. The smell of blood is too overwhelming. It makes me sick and I stare the owner of the voice blankly before his appearance sinks in.

His eyes are red, and terrifying. His hair is black and unruly and it reminds me of serpents. His robe resembles royalty and his body is enshrouded by…by a mist?

His face seems human but as I look closer I realize he's anything but human royalty. Under his robe, he has barely hidden appendages. They're hideous and they're covered in blood.

The sound of the beating wings suddenly overwhelms my senses again. I look to the sky. The deadly wasps are raining down over the village and villagers are scrambling to their houses for cover.

But they're not touching me.

Why?

"Well, Young One? Aren't you going to thank me?" His voice is warm and smooth but somehow it terrifies me. He smiles and his hideous appendages move with a serpent's speed and quiet stealth. They move around me on the dirt road and they make me feel sick to my stomach. I grip my sword tighter and I feel the fear sparking adrenaline in my bloodstream. My instincts scream at me to attack but the fear in my body freezes every muscle in arms.

"Wh-Who are you?" I hold my sword up with a trembling hand.

He smiles, and a cold chuckle rumbles in his chest. "I am Naraku, the demon who has saved your life, Young One."

His eyes glisten with mischief; I try to force my voice not to shake. "And what is it that you want from me? From this village?"

He looks around the village calmly; the wasps are feeding off of what villagers they had taken down. Others are hiding out of sight. He chuckles again and I feel my heart tremble.

"I'm envious of this village. It's very small, and its location is perfect for a demon like me. Of course, there is the issue of over population." His grin widens, "but something like that can be fixed _easily_."

Instinctive anger boils up inside. "I won't let you do that."

His tentacle appendages slither around my feet and I flinch in disgust when one brushes against my knee.

He frowns. "And why would you want to save this town? After all, they tried to execute you, Young One. For murders you did not commit."

My eyes widen. "How did you know about-?"

A knowing smile spreads across his features.

"It was _you_? You were hunting the travelers?" I shudder and I think of Kachikuro. I certainly didn't like him. But he didn't deserve death.

"It was I." His slimy smirk is full of pride.

I brandish my sword with newfound hatred. "_Everything_ is your fault, then. You're the reason that they turned on me! It's _your_ fault."

"I saved you, didn't I? If anything, you owe me your life." His tentacle appendages shift again around my feet. "In fact, that's just what I think I need, Young One. Your untapped power is wasted on a child like you. Become part of me—and receive _power._"

I hold up my blade. "I'll be damned if I let that happen."

His laugh breaks through the barrier to my instinct, my heart pounds in the cages of my chest but I can feel my fear being smothered by something strange. It's like a fire in my blood; it hurts but that barely matters to me. My hands start to shake with anticipation. I've never wanted to fight so badly before. I've never felt the urge to kill. This feeling is pure…_bloodlust._

His appendages slither around my legs, wrapping around and lunging for my arms. The sensation of them against my skin is repulsive and I swing at them with my blade with as much strength as I can summon. They split open with ease, but I can't get to them fast enough. They snake around my legs and tighten. They tighten more until my legs are helplessly pinned together. I thrash my arms and swing my sword to keep them from sneaking up but they grab my arms and pull me down to the dirt. My sword falls from my grip. The instinctive bloodlust suddenly disappears and leaves me with nothing but fear.

Panic rises up in my gut and his tentacle-like appendages crawl up my waist and wrap around my wrists and overpower my arms.

"You're a child," I can hear Naraku's voice, I look up to see him, but my sight of him is obscured by the sight of his tentacles moving up past my shoulders and up to my neck, his voice comes again, and through the roaring of fear in my ears, I can hear his laughter.

"I'll swallow you whole with ease. Do not fear, Young One, you'll be a part of a great demon and your death will not be in vain. Just quit thrashing and it will go faster."

"I-" The tentacles enclose around my throat and over my face; suddenly I can't breathe or reach my voice. Their grip on me tightens and paralyzes me.

Fear consumes everything in my mind. Fear and anger. The sensation of fire inside my blood returns full force. It's a strange feeling, and though it hurts it doesn't bother me. It feels like…something is trying break through my skin. Power. My demon blood is trying to break through again.

_Dammit, why do I have to be so helpless?_

My lungs start to burn, aching for air, but the tentacles, the hideous appendages are suffocating me. They dig into my skin, tightening more and more until I feel like I'll burst.

Frantic and angry, I try to claw at his appendages; they tear against my teeth and nails but it does little to liberate me from his trap. I can feel my body screaming for air. My head becomes light and my arms lose the strength to fight against the wall surrounding me. I can feel my lungs almost collapsing under the pressure. His mismatched appendages close tighter around my body and start to crush me.

_This is how I'm going to die?_

_Oh God, somebody please help me…Anybody…Karen? Uncle? Oh, please, someone…!_

_His_ name comes from the very corners of my mind and I scold myself silently for even imagining that _he_ would come for me.

Suddenly, a shiver runs under the surface of my skin. There's a new powerful aura nearby.

A new vortex of power fills everything around me and suddenly the wall of Naraku's hideous appendages falls away. Oxygen abruptly fills my lungs. I fall backwards, scrambling away from where Naraku had been before. My lungs burn. But I can finally breathe again.

My eyes fall first on the mass of Naraku's flesh that had been my prison just a moment ago. The flesh was ripped apart into pieces during the attack, and the pieces of flesh squirm against the ground helplessly. Blood has turned the ground into a dark red.

_Who….who did that?_

"You're more trouble than you're worth, Girl." His familiar voice makes me jump. I lift my head and stare back up at him.

"L-Lord Sesshomaru?"

His slender fingers are folded around the hilt of his sword. His blade is poised in the air with malice, ready to kill. His sharp golden eyes are narrowed angrily at Naraku, and I can hear a low growl rumble in the chamber of his throat.

"Come to rescue your little princess, Sesshomaru?" A smile stretches across Naraku's face. "You've grown a soft spot, haven't you? Just like your mongrel of a brother."

Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrow, but his cold demeanor seems unmoved and calm.

He raises his blade and I can taste the power in the air, collecting and manifesting at Sesshomaru's blade.

His eyes fix on me for a moment; I blink and shakily realize I'm stuck in between Sesshomaru and Naraku.

"Move, Girl." He looks back to Naraku. "You're in my _way."_

My legs begin to shake and I can't bring myself to stand, something grabs onto my arm and pulls me away from Sesshomaru's warpath.

I turn to face whoever had dragged me and a wave of relief washes over me.

Karen grips my arm, her hand is trembling and she looks at me with a dwindling composure.

"He-he nearly…" She closes her eyes as if to reign in her fear and she clings tighter to my arm. "He nearly _killed _you_."_

"I'm alright, Karen." I hear my own voice shake, and very slowly I regain my calm.

"Who is he, Sachiko?" Karen lets go of my arm and I follow her gaze to Lord Sesshomaru.

I watch him curiously. Why did he come? "He's the demon who I helped in the forests. He's Lord Sesshomaru."

"That's _him_?" Karen's eyes widen. "He's terrifying."

I look up to see him again; she's right. His manifesting power spreads fear to every part of my body. His poise is lethal; his shining golden eyes are laced with ferocity. The kind of ferocity that makes my demon blood turn cold with fear.

But there's something uniquely breathtaking about it.

However, Karen clearly disagrees. I can feel her trembling beside me. I look to her and feel the pangs of guilt start to set in.

There are some deep cuts in her arms, where maybe one of the demon wasps tried to grab her. Some bruises decorate her legs. She's hurt because of this.

_Because of me._

Demon aura thickens in the air and Naraku's filmy mist begins to spread across the ground menacingly. It's a sickly sort of purple and a small alarm starts to set off in the back of my head. Something's not right about it.

Sesshomaru's voice catches my attention. He speaks quietly under his breath. "It's poison."

"What?" I knit my brow and look to Sesshomaru expectantly. "Where? Where is it?"

Irritation flashes across his intimidating expression. "His miasma. It's poison. If you care so much about this village then lead them away from this vermin's miasma."

"O-Oh." I nod and pull myself to my feet.

"And be quick about it," Sesshomaru growls and his energy thickens in the air. "I'm not responsible for any fool who decides to get in my way."

"Karen." I offer her my hand and pull her to her feet. I suddenly find myself feeling calm again, my hands have stopped shaking, and my fear has subsided long enough for me to get a grip on what has to be done. "Gather as many families as you can, take them to the edge of the village and keep them there until I come for you. But don't go anywhere near the demon's miasma. Understand?"

"But what are you going to do?" Karen frowns.

"After I find Tomo I'll join you and lead families away. But I have to make sure that he's still alive." I turn away from her and warily look to Naraku and Sesshomaru. They're still in a stalemate, both waiting for the other to make the first move.

I have to find Tomo before the sparks fly between them.

"Oh, _Princess_," Naraku hisses, "Don't forget about me. You and I are not done yet."

Something snakes around my ankles and pulls my legs out from under me. I look down and find one of Naraku's disgusting tentacle appendages around my ankles. They start to drag me along the ground and I claw at them frantically. I can feel my newly developed demonic energy burning at my fingertips. Burning Naraku's revolting flesh on contact.

A flash of red and silver catches my eye and a bloody blade comes down on Naraku's tentacle-like appendage. Its vice-like grip slackens and falls away from my ankles.

I look up with wide eyes. Expecting to meet Sesshomaru's icy glare.

Uncle Tomo smiles at me with exhaustion and sheathes his bloody blade. Blood spots his shirt in various places. He's completely caked in dirt, blood, and sweat. His hand reaches up to his shoulder to tenderly touch an angry looking wound.

He looks beaten and haggard.

But he's _alive._

_"_Come, Sachiko." Uncle takes me by the wrist and pulls me to my feet. "Now is not the time to sit and stare."

A cold feeling runs down the back of my neck and makes the tiny hairs prickle up. Fierce instinct makes me spin around on my toes. A hooked claw, one of Naraku's hideous appendages, rockets from the ground and towards us.

My heart leaps and my hand gropes for my blade only to find it missing. Tomo brandishes his blade ruggedly and puts himself between me and the malicious claw.

The grotesque smell of acidic poison eating away at flesh.

Naraku's hooked claw falls to the ground limp and Lord Sesshomaru's claws glow at the tips with his poisonous aura.

Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes narrow into a resentful glare. He growls, "I _will not_be ignored, Naraku. You will taste my Tokijin's fury."

"Your protective instinct for the human girl is heartwarming, Sesshomaru." Naraku sneers and his hideous patchwork of a body tenses from underneath his robe. "The Great Dog Demon finally shows a weakness."

"I bear no such weakness, Naraku," Sesshomaru growls and poises his blade in the air again with malice.

I feel the muscles in my stomach tighten and my hand wraps instinctively around my uncle's wrist. I look to Lord Sesshomaru and for a moment his eyes meet mine.

Every drop of my blood screams in fear. His energy syncs with the air around me.

"Why are you standing there like a fool?" Sesshomaru growls, "I'm not responsible if you get in the way, Girl. This is the last time I'll say it nicely. _Go."_

I force my head to turn and I jump to my feet immediately. I pull Tomo up after me.

With my hand still wrapped around Tomo's bulky wrist, we run. We run until I feel Tomo stumble behind me.

Panic starts to ebb its way into my mindset again but I push it away quickly. I turn back to Tomo and glance over his head. Sesshomaru and Naraku didn't waste time. Their movements are just one lethal strike after the other. I can feel the power from each attack in waves, each one setting my new instincts ablaze with fear and warning.

Though I know I'm far away, my heart still races. And my blood still burns with instinctive fear. We're not far enough away. We need to get away. Farther.

"Stop shaking, Sachiko." Tomo's voice snaps me out of my fear filled reverie.

"There are others, aren't there?" I watch him hold the wound on his shoulder tenderly. He looks tired. He looks almost broken. "We have to find them, Uncle."

"Many of them were carried off by the demon wasps." As he talks I notice how pale he looks.

He continues, "They may still be hiding away in their houses…and I'm not sure if that's safe. The two demons will no doubt destroy everything."

"Then we can't waste time." I swallow that panic that keeps nagging at the back of my head and turn to see Lord Sesshomaru and Naraku exchanging blows. "Uncle, you stay here."

"No." Tomo narrows his eyes and his bloody hand falls from his wound to his side. His fingers tighten around the hilt of his sword until his knuckles turn white.

"You're hurt." I frown and wish that his stubbornness would rest, just this once.

"You have no blade."

"The poison miasma will kill you."

"And it won't kill you?" Tomo raises one eyebrow in curiosity.

"I have to try."

"I won't let you go alone, Sachiko. You don't know how to fight." Tomo takes a hold of my wrist with his free hand. I can feel it trembling.

"I don't need to know." I frown at him and pull away, breaking his grip. "Lord Sesshomaru will protect me."

_I hope._

"You don't have your sword." Tomo frowns deeply at me.

"Let me use yours, then." I look down at his blade. His fortitude wavers… and he winces in pain and with his free hand, he holds his shoulder. He looks back up at me and shakes his head. In surrender, he places his blade in my open palm.

"Go then," Tomo sighs. "Before the miasma kills them. Go."

Gripping the sword in hand, I turn on the balls of my feet and swallow my fear as I sprint back to the war zone.

"What are you doing, Girl?" Lord Sesshomaru doesn't look at me, but his words come out as a growl.

"There are innocent people here. " I carefully move around them, my instincts incomprehensively guide me from house to house. Naraku's miasma catches in my lungs and stings at my skin angrily.

"You idiot." Lord Sesshomaru growls and in one sweeping motion of his blade, power pours into the air and spirals violently at Naraku. Patchworks of pieces fall off of Naraku's body. Each piece of flesh trembles and squirms along the ground.

"What makes you think that they aren't already dead?" Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes glare back at me. I side step a corpse of a poison wasp and duck into a house. I can't sense anyone, can't feel their presence. But I take very quick closer look anyway. I feel my stomach drop. The miasma had leaked in. A little boy and his mother are curled in the corner. The mother's arms are wrapped around her boy. Both lay motionless. Their skin has turned a sickly pale. My chest aches and I turn away. _I'm really too late._

I duck back out the door and turn desperately to the next house.

"You're wasting your time." Lord Sesshomaru's voice rises above the roar in my ear.

_I have to try._

A shiver runs down my spine and I spin around. One of Naraku's hideous hooked claws flies through the air. I poise my blade in front of me and strike back at the hooked claw that's rocketing towards me. It falls to the ground and squirms pathetically in the dirt.

"They're already _dead,_ Girl. Stop getting in my way."

"You don't know that!" I grunt back and push my way through the battle. I sidestep pieces of Naraku's distorted body.

_His flesh is everywhere. How is he still alive?_

I barrel into the next house. I quickly push everything out of the way. A small girl with her hair tied into braids is curled up a chair. She's covering her mouth with a large blanket. Crystalline tears form rivers over her cheeks and she whimpers as I stumble through the doorway.

"M-Mommy! Mommy!"

My vision blurs and I push everything away as I blindly reach for the little girl. The girl's fragile arms wrap around my neck. Her grasp is like iron, but still somehow she trembles in my arms. She holds onto me and sobs. I can feel miasma around my legs. It stings. Hurts.

_Get out get out get out get out!_

_"_Wh-where's my mommy?"

"I-I don't know. But we have to get out of here." The miasma sticks in my lungs and burns.

"W-We can't!" She starts to struggle in my grip and she screams. I look in every direction. Her mother isn't answering.

A head of hair catches my attention and my stomach drops. Her mother is collapsed on the floor, motionless.

"_Mom!" _The girl spots her and screams louder and louder.

"Wake up! Please wake up, Mommy! Please!" I can hear her sobbing. Suddenly, a fit of coughs interrupts her. Her body trembles in my arms. She can't stop coughing. I have to get her out of the miasma!

I sprint back outside. The girl starts to scream for her mother again.

"Put me down! I want my mom! Mommy!"

"I'm sorry." I feel a lump for in my throat, but I keep running. Lord Sesshomaru appears out of the corner of my eye, and I run past him.

_I just have to find someone to take this girl, and then I'll go back to-_

The ground starts to shake beneath my feet. I stumble and fall to the ground, with the girl still in my iron grip. My shoulder hits the ground first and pain shoots up my shoulder, to my neck and down to my arm. The girl keeps screaming, and it fills my ears.

I prop myself up slowly with my free arm. I can taste the dirt from the ground in my mouth. My shoulder aches but I forget about that and look around on the ground desperately for my sword. I must have dropped it when I fell. But where is it?

I spot it just a few feet away and reach for it until it rests in my grasp. I pick myself up and notice with surprise that the girl has stopped screaming.

She's crying. Sobbing.

"M-Mommy." She chokes out her words and moans. I feel my heart breaking for her. But at least she's safe.

But what made the ground shake? What _happened?_

I turn around to face the battle between Lord Sesshomaru and Naraku, and I stare for what feels like forever before the scene finally sets in.

The houses and stores that were standing tall together just a minute ago are nothing but…rubble. The dust stands in the air and for a moment all I can hear are the girl's broken sobs.

"What…" I feel my knees shaking. "What happened? Who-"

The dust settles very slowly. And only one silhouette stands among the disaster.

I watch with dumb shock as Lord Sesshomaru sheathes his sword. His golden eyes are cold and narrow. He looks around him with distaste and turns towards me.

"Y-You killed Naraku?" My voice cracks pathetically and my entire body feels like iron. I can't move.

"No." Sesshomaru calmly, but coldly, speaks to me. "He escaped my attack. Pathetic coward."

"Th-Then _you_," I stammer, "did _this?"_ I stare in horror at the chaos. Everything…in ruins. Those houses. Uncle's shop-Those people!

"Yes." By his tone, he sounds irritated. His thin patience is waning. "It was my Tokijin."

I look up at him with horror. Does he feel no guilt? No remorse? There's not even a trace of bloodlust or pleasure. I search his features for _some_ kind of redeeming emotion. Pain. Guilt. Sadness. But all I see is irritation and indifference.

Anger suddenly sets in. I clench my hand around the hilt of my sword. I want to strike him. I want to see that look of stony indifference change, even if it might be murderous anger.

_He doesn't care at all._

"Those were innocent people." I choke on my words. "They didn't deserve to die. They had nothing to do with Naraku! How could you-"

Lord Sesshomaru glares at me, "I told you, Girl. I'm not responsible for _anyone_ who gets in my way."

"You destroyed this town!"

"What do I care for it?"

I reel for an answer. A reason for his motives.

"I thought you were trying to protect it!"

Lord Sesshomaru looks away in irritation. "You're a fool. The only reason I came here today was to kill Naraku. I never had any interest in protecting this village. I never had any interest in this village at all."

It all makes painful sense. Of course, Lord Sesshomaru isn't the kind of demon to feel pity or even empathy for anything weaker than him.

Except.

"Then why did you _save me?_ Why didn't you just let me die?"

Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes look back at me with disdain and another emotion that I just can't place.

"There's something about you that interests Naraku. If he had absorbed you and your abilities, he would have only grown stronger. Now, why would I let him succeed? You should be grateful, Girl. And use that brain of yours instead of barking like a spoiled pup."

Lord Sesshomaru's words sting like a slap across the face. But what makes it worse is that I should have expected it.

I suck in my breath and try to find words until I feel a very faint but familiar presence.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin's voice echoes through the silent town streets. "Lord Sesshomaru! You're alright! I'm so relieved!"

Rin's small legs carry her quickly along the dirt road past the leveled houses. She smiles at Lord Sesshomaru radiantly and she stops in front of him.

"What are you doing, Rin?" Lord Sesshomaru asks, "I told you to wait with Jaken and Ah-Un."

"But I was worried when I saw that attack. I wanted to make sure you were okay!" Rin looks up at Lord Sesshomaru apologetically.

"Where is Jaken?" Lord Sesshomaru looks past Rin. "I told him to stay with you."

"Oh," Rin blinks with surprise and looks behind her. "I must have left him behind."

"RIIIIIIIIIN!" A gravelly but high pitched voice sounds from far off.

"There he is!" Rin smiles brightly and I follow her gaze to find a small, green, imp-like demon running towards Rin and Lord Sesshomaru. Following the imp is a very large two-headed dragon.

The imp struggles to reach the two and nearly collapses when he stops beside Rin.

"There you are, Master Jaken! I found Lord Sesshomaru and he's okay!"

Jaken growls and glares at Rin. "You stupid girl! Lord Sesshomaru specifically told us to stay at camp and wait for his return! How can you be so oblivious to-"

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru silences the imp. "Enough. We are finished here. Naraku escaped again."

"Oh, that is horrible, Lord Sesshomaru! I truly thought that you would kill Naraku this time. It is truly a shame."

"Be quiet, Jaken." Lord Sesshomaru growls quietly. "We're going."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken nods quickly and looks to me. "And just what are _you_ staring at, Human?"

"Are your senses failing you, Jaken?" Lord Sesshomaru's cold eyes land on me. "She's no human."

Jaken squints at me critically. "Your senses are much sharper than my own, Milord, because I feel no power in this pathetic looking girl."

The girl in my arm starts to tremble and suddenly she starts to pound her fists against my back. She starts to scream again, louder this time.

"Let me _GO!_ Monster! Let me go! _Mommy! Daddy!"_

_There's no point anymore. _I bend down and let the girl slip from my arms. There are tear streaks down her cheeks and bruises all over her body. Just like me, she's caked in dirt. She turns on her toes and sprints for her house. Well, what's left of it at least.

"Why is that girl so sad?" Rin follows the girl with her big brown eyes.

"Her mother was killed by Naraku's poison miasma." My voice cracks as I use it. "And Lord Sesshomaru's attack destroyed her home." Angry with him again, I shoot him a glare. "I hope you're pleased."

Lord Sesshomaru ignores me, but Rin lets out a whimper of empathy. "That poor girl. Lord Sesshomaru, can't you help her? Please? She's all alone."

"And what would Lord Sesshomaru do?" I frown at him. Why would Rin even ask? The thought of Lord Sesshomaru caring for that little girl seems ludicrous.

_Then again, he keeps Rin around._

Rin's brown eyes finally settle on me, and they widen tremendously. "I remember you! You're Sachiko from the forest!"

"Yes," I nod. "And you're Rin."

Rin grabs Jaken by the sleeve. "This is Master Jaken." She points to the two headed dragon. "And that's Ah-Un."

"You're all Lord Sesshomaru's companions?" I look to each one individually and my eyes settle on Lord Sesshomaru. They all seem so different from one another. It's a strange sort of group.

"Yes!" Rin smiles.

"Girl," Lord Sesshomaru's voice sends shivers across my skin. "I believe you should hide."

"What?" I frown back at him. "What do you mean?"

Lord Sesshomaru looks past me and his stare turns cold. "Because it seems they've come for you."

_Who?_ I turn around and meet the oncoming gaze of this town's surviving populace. Some come and glare at me icily, and some of them are staring in horror at the wreckage behind us.

My eyes fall on Karen. She looks at me helplessly and her eyes keep wandering from me to the horrible pile of rubble.

My stomach starts to twist in a knot as I meet the eye of each and every person. So many of them are hurt. So many of them are sobbing. So many of them are glaring at me. What am I supposed to tell them? What can I do? What _should_I do? Do I run? Do I explain? The monk is dead. Naraku is gone and only the dead wasps and the rubble are left to remind us that chaos ensued not even an hour ago.

"Sachiko!" Karen pushes through the crowd and runs to meet me first.

"I'm sorry, Sachiko, I tried to get them to wait. I tried to keep them there but they were furious. They refused to stay. What _happened_ here? You're a mess! Where is the demon man from before?"

"He escaped from Lord Sesshomaru." I feel my voice starting to tremble. What am I going to do? The villagers are gathering. Where's Uncle?

"Where is Uncle Tomo? Did you see him?" I lower my voice so that the other villagers can't hear me. Most of them look upon the wreckage in despair before their attention turns back to me.

"I haven't seen him." Karen shakes her head apologetically. Her eyes shift back to the gathering villagers. "But I think it would be wise if we talked somewhere else. Lord Sesshomaru probably is not the most welcome guest and I don't think that the monks are done with you yet. You should hide somewhere. Uncle Tomo and I will find you tomorrow."

I turn to look at Lord Sesshomaru; it's pleasantly surprising to find that he's still there. Though, I'm not sure why. I didn't think he'd stick around after Naraku was gone.

Yet…here he is.

"Then we'll go." I nod and look to Lord Sesshomaru. "Do what you will. I know you want to follow after Naraku. So go, and-" I swallow my pride and anger to force the words from my mouth, "Thank you for protecting me, and the rest of this town."

Lord Sesshomaru's icy gaze settles on the villagers and he looks back at me with that emotionless look etched in his features. "You're coming with me, Girl."

"What?" I stare at him for a moment with my mouth slightly agape. What is talking about? And why do I get the strangest premonition that I will not have much of a say in this?

"It doesn't make a difference right now." Karen's whisper turns into a nervous hiss. "Just get out of here before the monks get here. I don't care where you go but you have to _hide. _I'll find you later."

"But-" Lord Sesshomaru's hand snatches my arm and he easily starts to pull me along. His grip is like iron and it hurts. Lord Sesshomaru's companions follow on Ah-Un's back and slowly Lord Sesshomaru pulls me along faster and faster. I stumble after him while I try and pry away from his annoying iron grip.

"Let go of me!"

"Stop yelping," Lord Sesshomaru growls and his grip tightens. I swallow my whimper of pain. "And hurry up. I told you, you're coming with me."

"That's all fine and good." I glare up at him. "But I'd like you to let go of my arm. If you'd be so _kind._"

His eyes narrow into a glare but his hand releases my arm. I match his pace and examine the finger shaped bruises that he left on my arm. I'm beginning to get tired of this particular dog demon. His constant lack of emotion and his cruel demeanor are most definitely _not _endearing. And he's not exactly empathetic.

And yet.

Every time I look at him I feel the same sort of human weakness. I lose my breath and my heart starts to hurt. His golden eyes somehow scare me, and intrigue me. His silver hair looks soft to the touch and it reflects light just as the moon can. The scarlet strips across his cheeks and the crescent moon pattern on his forehead also intrigue me. I'm suddenly tempted to trace them with my finger tip.

Lord Sesshomaru. This man…this _demon_without sense of conscience, bloodlust, or fear strikes a sort of confused mixed of emotions in my heart with just a glance. I fear him. I respect him. And I have this hunger to know more about him. And, at the same time, he disgusts me. Horrifies me. And I swear that I should really hate him. I should curse him and snap at him. But I can't. I owe him too much. And I don't think I hate him. I just don't understand him.

And for now…It seems like I'm stuck with him.

* * *

Originally, this chapter was going to be much longer, I actually had to kind of cut off at a place that I really didn't want to cut off at. . . But that means part of the next chapter is partly done xD. Thanks for reading!


	8. Recovering With Rin

What's up everyone? Welcome to the 8th chaper of Inner Demon. Yes, yes, I know I basically disappeared off of the face of , and I am sorry. But turns out, Senior Year is reaaaally time consuming. So, just one thank you today to **Harlequin-Dust** for reviewing, you know I appreciate it :D. Not much happens in this chapter, but I thought it would be easier to edit 10 pages, rather than more. So, be a little patient with me and my future updates I have issues with updating and staying on task with fanfics, as you can tell.

Enough of my talking though, please enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"Where are we going?" I look around curiously. We've entered the forest already, and I follow his pace while trying to recall my surroundings. There's no trail, so the vines and roots of the plants seem to grab at my ankles and pull me to the ground. I can't imagine anything more embarrassing than falling at Lord Sesshomaru's feet, so I struggle to keep myself upright. Of course, it's not like I've made anything other than a pathetic impression on him. He's had to save my life twice within just a few days: not very impressive on my part.

My legs start to scream in protest. They hurt horribly. The dirt found its way into every scrape and every lacerated wound. Almost every inch of my body moans in some kind of ache or pain, and every muscle feels unbearably heavy.

I look down at myself and feel a certain misery creep over my mindset. I look and feel like a tragedy. My entire body is covered with a disgusting layer of dirt, blood, and sweat. My lungs still burn from breathing in Naraku's miasma. I look down at my blood covered blade, and felt just a little bit safer with it in my grasp.

I glance at Lord Sesshomaru, and I feel slightly envious and impressed at the same time. He looks _exactly_ the same. His long silver hair looks as if it was never disturbed by Naraku's blows or the dust in the air. The scratches that might have been a blemish on his smooth skin have disappeared just by the passing of a few minutes. His armor wasn't even nicked from the battle. I doubt that he even broke a sweat. Droplets of blood on his clothes are the only hints that Lord Sesshomaru was in a battle moments ago.

"Lord Sesshomaru," I take a fistful of his sleeve. "Where are you taking me? If we go too far then Karen and Uncle won't-"

"_Be quiet."_ Lord Sesshomaru growls and his eyes narrow to a glare. "Your whining is tiresome."

I frown back at him. "I was just asking a questi-" A vine-like weed almost seems to grab at my leg and I tumble down to the earth. Lord Sesshomaru keeps his pace and stalks ahead, and doesn't spare a glance.

"Lady Sachiko!" Rin hops down from Ah-Un and kneels next to me. "Are you alright? Would you like to join Master Jaken and me on Ah-Un?"

I grunt as I push myself off the ground. "I'm alright, Rin. I think I -" My legs start to tremble when I take a few steps. I look up; Lord Sesshomaru's silver hair can't even be seen through the foliage. "I think I'll join you."

"Well then, _hurry up, _Girl!" Jaken snaps at Rin and me. "Or Lord Sesshomaru will leave us all behind!"

I grit my teeth in silent pain as I pull myself up and onto Ah-Un's back. It's surprisingly broad. I didn't quite realize how large Ah-Un was until I gave him a closer look. He makes Rin and Jaken seem small and fragile. But I suppose this _is_ the kind of beast that Sesshomaru would tame. Rin hops onto Ah-Un with surprising ease and grins at me with that same childish smile and those big brown eyes. Jaken snorts with impatience and coaxes Ah-Un forward at a faster pace than before.

"Follow his scent Ah-Un." Jaken barks at the two headed dragon, and Ah-Un picks his pace up to a sort of trot.

I look all around us. The forest just keeps getting denser. I wonder how Karen and Uncle will find us. Or perhaps we'll have to find them.

My stomach twists at the thought of returning to the village. Who knows what the monks will do to me _now._ Their leader is dead and, knowing them, they probably think that _I _was the demon who killed him. They probably think that _I _destroyed those homes.

"Lady Sachiko?" Rin rests her hand on my arm curiously. "Are you sure that you're feeling well? You look ill."

"I-I'm alright." I nod and sigh, "It's just been a very long day. And I'm quite tired."

"You may sleep on Ah-Un's back." Rin smiles sweetly. "He will be very kind to you. Master Jaken won't let you fall."

"Humph," Jaken gifts Rin with an icy glare. "It won't be my responsibility if you fall, Girl."

"I can wait." I nod and look ahead. I still can't see Lord Sesshomaru, or even his back. But Ah-Un seems to know where he's going.

The forest passes by and I lose myself in thought and immerse myself in my memory. Everything plays over and over again. When I close my eyes I can still see the frightening blood lust in Naraku's crimson gaze and the motionless corpses in their poison filled houses. Among it all, the memory of Lord Sesshomaru's appearance stands out. It comes back over and over again and it brings some kind of calm.

_Because of him, I am alive. _

But because of him so many more people are also dead.

That little girl's voice echoes in my ears and I feel my heart breaking again. There are more families like hers. There are more parents. More children. It's hard to imagine, no, painful to imagine.

"What are you thinking about, Lady Sachiko?" Rin blinks up at me curiously. "You look very sad."

I look back at her with a heavy feeling in my chest. "Rin, what do you think of Lord Sesshomaru?"

She suddenly brightens, ecstatic; she replies very happily. "Lord Sesshomaru is a great and powerful demon! I'm very happy to travel with him! He saved my life a few months ago and I've been with him and Master Jaken ever since."

"What do you know about him?"

"Oh." Rin thoughtfully looks upward. "Let's see- I don't know much about Lord Sesshomaru because he is very quiet. He sometimes leaves for a few days. I know that he has a younger half brother named…uh…Master Jaken? What is his name?"

Jaken sighs impatiently, "He is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru's bastard half brother. He is merely a half demon."

"Yes!" Rin nods. "Of course, that was his name. But I also know that Lord Sesshomaru wants to defeat Naraku. And when he does, he will start to build his own empire."

"Could you tell me what you know about Naraku?" The sound of his name brings back an echo of fear in my gut.

"Uh." Rin looks helplessly to Jaken. "I'm afraid I don't know much about Naraku. Jaken? What is Naraku?"

"He's a very cunning demon who seeks the Shikon Jewel Shards. I'm not sure what he means to obtain once he gains them. But I'm sure we'll never have to find out. Lord Sesshomaru will surely defeat him before long."

"He's right." Rin nods enthusiastically. "Lord Sesshomaru is unstoppable!"

"It certainly seems that way." I sigh.

Ah-Un almost lurches to a stop and I look forward to find Lord Sesshomaru standing just ahead of us, patiently waiting.

"We camp here for tonight." Lord Sesshomaru looks to Rin and Jaken. Eventually his gaze drifts back to me. "You will stay with them. Understand, Girl?"

I frown at him. "I do."

"Then I'll return in the morning." Lord Sesshomaru turns again and starts to walk off. He barely turns his head to speak to Jaken. "Watch over them while I'm gone."

"Where are you going?" I have to ask. I mean, he can't go very far in one night can he? And on what kind of business? I hop off of Ah-Un and stand by his side.

"It is of no importance to you." His golden eyes narrow in irritation. "But stay here until I come back."

"And if I don't?" Perhaps challenging him is foolish. But I'm tired of being treated like an unruly child.

His golden stare is fierce and cold. His voice is like the crack of a whip. "Then the monks will kill you. You think just because their leader is dead, that they still can't kill a demon infant like yourself?"

"I-" I can't think of anything to defend myself. He's right, I can't face the monks. I'm not strong enough, even with the Pheonix Blade

"You'll stay here." Lord Sesshomaru's voice resembles the steady thunder. "And you will learn your place, Girl." With that, Lord Sesshomaru turns and disappears past the trees and the creeping foliage. His silver hair slowly disappears in the shadowed light.

"You have some nerve, _Girl_." Jaken snorts from behind me. Fuming, I turn around and stalk back to Rin and Jaken.

"Everything will be alright, Lady Sachiko." Rin smiles at me nervously. "Lord Sesshomaru will return soon."

"I'm sure he will. But I hate being told what to do, and I hate it even more when he doesn't tell me anything." I spare one last glance from where Sesshomaru left and I let my aching body settle on the cold ground. I watch Rin hop from Ah-Un's broad back. She pats his side affectionately and she starts to mill around the small clearing. She looks around as if to get her bearings. I shift my glance to Jaken. The little imp-like creature sits down to relax at the foot of a thick tree trunk. He props his staff up against it and closes his eyes to snooze. His staff starts to shift loose. Gradually, very gradually, it starts to lose its place. Very slowly, it begins to fall. Perhaps I should catch it before it falls? No. This Jaken person seems extremely irritating and rude.

I feel the corners of my mouth twitch into a smirk. Even if I hate the current state of things, at least I can enjoy this. The staff topples over, as expected, and lands victoriously on the top of Jaken's head.

He jumps and yowls. He shoves the staff away and holds his head in pain. I look away and find I can't wipe the smirk off of my face. Rin looks at him sympathetically but she also sort of grins.

"Master Jaken, you can be awfully clumsy sometimes." Rin giggles sweetly. Jaken glares at her, but says nothing, and turns away from us-embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Master Jaken." Rin sits beside him. "I shouldn't have laughed."

"Hmph." Jaken sticks his chin up proudly and ignores her. "Don't patronize me, Rin."

"Of course, you aren't." Rin nods with a smile. A silence passes between the three of us, but is immediately interrupted by the sound of Rin's growling stomach.

She stands up with purpose and takes hold of Jaken's shoulders. "Won't you come with me to find food, Jaken? I'm hungry."

"Hmph," Jaken looks at me. "Why don't you ask her? She's probably hungry. Aren't you, Girl?"

I cross my arms and raise a single eyebrow.

"Well?" Jaken turns to face me. "Are you deaf now, Girl?"

I grit my teeth. "I have a _name_."

"How petty." Jaken sighs and glares at me. "_Sachiko_, take Rin to go get something to eat."

"Please." Rin adds. "Lord Sesshomaru doesn't like it when I go out alone."

"I'll stay here and watch Ah-Uh." Jaken leans back against the tree trunk, and I don't think what he plans on doing has anything to do with keeping his eyes open.

I look to Rin and I smile back at her sweet child's expression. "Alright." I nod. "We'll find something to eat. I'm starving too."

I follow Rin out of the clearing. She starts to hum a cheerful melody while she searches the ground and the trees for food.

And then I realize something.

_I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing._

I've always been fed, and I've always bought food. I've never had to scour and look to keep myself satisfied. Now, I haven't the slightest idea of where to look. I don't know what I can eat!

"Look!" Rin squeals excitedly and scoops down to pick up a horrid looking apple. Partly rotted and discolored, the apple hangs from its stem between her fingers.

"Y-You plan on eating that?" I can't mask the disgust in my voice. I can feel the nausea building up in my stomach.

Rin gives me a strange look and drops the apple. "Of course not. But it means that there's an apple tree nearby and we can eat the fresh ones. You're sort of strange, Lady Sachiko."

I feel my cheeks turning pink. What a stupid thing for me to say.

"I think I see it over there!" Rin smiles and starts to run ahead. I follow her and gradually I can sort of smell the fruit. I find Rin jumping up and down under a branch, with one hand outstretched. Her fingertips just graze an apple. Rin stops and looks at the apples longingly.

"Uh, Rin?" I smile at her and reach up to pick the apple off the branch. "Here you go."

"Thanks, Lady Sachiko!" Rin smiles brilliantly and takes a few hearty bites out of the apple. My stomach growls angrily and I reach for another apple.

"Now." Rin finishes her apple and tosses it aside. "We'll need more for when we start to travel." Rin takes a sack off of her shoulder and holds it open. "Will you help me fill it, Lady Sachiko?"

Taking another bite of the apple, I nod and look up at the tree. Apples dangle from their stems in midair, just out of reach. The ones closer at hand are rotting, falling from their stems.

I drop the apple and take hold of a higher branch. I test its strength and pull myself up. I find it too easy, almost effortless. The tree shudders slightly under my weight and I balance on one branch. One by one, I take the apples from their branches and toss them down to Rin.

"That's enough, Lady Sachiko!" Rin yells up eventually and throws the sack over her shoulder. "You can come down now."

I grab one more apple for my appetite and hop down. "Should we go back?"

Rin nods and giggles happily. "Jaken will be very happy when he sees all the food we have. Maybe later we can find a river and catch some fish." Rin happily walks forward, and starts to hum a very happy song.

"When do you think Lord Sesshomaru will come back?" I mumble to myself.

"He usually comes back around dawn so that we can keep moving." Rin hops over a log.

"Keep moving?" I start to wring my hands. "But I can't leave with you. I have to stay here. I have to at least say goodbye to Karen and Uncle Tomo."

"Oh," Rin pauses in the grass. "Well, why don't we go visit them?"

"I highly doubt that I would be able to even find the village." I sigh. "And the monks are more than likely hunting me down. I'll never be able to step foot there again."

Rin's eyes grow wide. "I'm sorry Lady Sachiko. You had to lose your home because of Naraku right?"

"Naraku had a big hand in it." I frown. "But, I've never really had much of a place there. And with these new powers, I'll never belong there ever again."

"It's not fair." Rin pouts.

"No." I shake my head. "It's not, but it's certainly the way that things have to be."

"I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru will find a way to help you!" Rin smiles. "And maybe, if you want to, you can travel with us, Lady Sachiko."

"Maybe." I nod thoughtfully. "However, I don't think Lord Sesshomaru has any intention of keeping me around."

"I think he likes you, Lady Sachiko! Usually he doesn't talk to many people, and he's not very kind to people he meets right off the bat."

Idly, I think back to the very first moment that I met Lord Sesshomaru. He wouldn't look at me, or speak to me. He growled when I tried to help him. There had been bloodlust in his eyes when he looked at me for the first time. Maybe not bloodlust, just pure hatred.

And now there's a complete lack of emotion. I suppose I've gone from hatred to indifference and irritation.

"I guess we could call it progress." I smirk.

I follow after her blindly back to the camp.

My mind slowly starts wander. All my thoughts seem to circle back to Karen and Uncle Tomo.

Are they safe?

Are they hiding?

Will they be punished for helping me?

"Master Jaken?" Rin calls while pushing through the bushes. "Master Jaken, we're back! We brought food too! Master Jaken?"

I stumble after her into the clearing of our campsite. As expected, Jaken has sprawled out beside Ah-Un, snoring slightly, but peacefully.

"Huh." Rin's eyebrows rise. "I guess he's really tired."

"Well," I frown. "It will be getting dark soon. And I'm sure you've traveled far."

Rin shrugs, "Oh well. I guess we'll just save some for him." Rin gathers an arm-full of apples and quietly approaches Ah-Un. She taps one of the dragons' noses gently and when both heads stir, she offers the apples to them. Ah-Un lazily takes the apples in giant, monstrous bites, and in mere seconds, the apples are completely gone.

Rin giggles and kisses one muzzle sweetly.

"Aren't you the tiniest bit afraid of that thing?" I point to Ah-Un carefully.

"Ah-Un?" Rin smiles. "No, of course not! He would never hurt me or Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru has trained him very well."

"Well, as long as you're sure." I look away and take an apple idly from the bag.

Rin hops over to sit beside me, and with a smile she takes an apple.

Jaken stirs in his sleep and sits up sleepily.

"Hello, Master Jaken!" Rin smiles at Jaken, and holds up her apple victoriously. "Look at what Lady Sachiko and I found! We brought some for you too, are you hungry?"

Jaken's eyebrows rise in surprise and he scurries over to look into the sack of apples. "Heavens! Where did you find so many?"

"Sachiko climbed the tree and grabbed them all." Rin smiles. "They're delicious, you should definitely try some."

Rin holds the bag out more, urging Jaken on.

"Very well, very well." Jaken complies and takes an apple and sits down beside Rin.

Rin looks up at the sky, blocked by the tops of trees.

"It's getting late. I think it will be dark soon."

Jaken mumbles his agreement through his full mouth.

My heart starts to sink.

I have to sleep outside? In the cold?

I guess no matter how many times I imagined running away as a kid, the thought never occurred to me that I'd hunt for food or sleep with no shelter. All this time, I haven't had an inkling of what I should've been ready for.

"Master Jaken," Rin tosses an apple core over her shoulder. "It's starting to get cold, could you build a fire?"

"If you can collect the wood that we need, I'll light it."

"Okay!" Rin jumps up, and starts to pull on my elbow. "C'mon Lady Sachiko! We'll go while it's still light out."

"Alright, alright, I'm following." I nod and follow after her again.

Nightfall comes, and the only thing that illuminates the trees and shrubs is the fire in the center of our camp. It's good, I think, that Rin wanted to start the fire when she did. Because with the light gone, all warmth followed. Except, of course, for our fire.

Rin's head starts to droop and, without word, she curls up close to the fire and falls asleep. Jaken stays awake till the fire begins to die and then rekindles it. Eventually, I'm left alone with my thoughts.

_When will Lord Sesshomaru return? What could he possibly be doing for so long?_

_Will I leave with Lord Sesshomaru? _

_No…I can't. _

_I can't leave Karen and Uncle Tomo to deal with this alone. _

_But I can't go back to the village either! They'll kill me as soon as I step foot on the main road. _

_I don't doubt that they're looking around for me. _

_What on earth am I going to do? _

The thoughts spin repeatedly until I become much too tired to think anymore and I follow Jaken and Rin to sleep.

* * *

Told you not much happened except for Sachiko/Rin bonding time. Sorry ^^" I'm a little stuck as to where to go next, so if you have an opinion, feel free to offer it. Here's hoping I update before the end of the year ;D

Thanks For Reading!


	9. Our Last Farewell

Hello everyone! Welcome to the 9th chapter of _Inner Demon_. I'd like to thank all of you for reading this far, I hope you're enjoying the story. Also, I'd like to extend my thanks to **_TallyYoungBlood_**, and **_Crazy Hyper Active Nyx_** for their kind reviews (and thank you, TallyYoungBlood, for scolding me :D. I need a little slap on the wrist every once in a while).

Well, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The smell of smoke. And the far off screams of pain. My nerves begin to scream in warning.

_Run. Run. Run. Run. _

A voice whispers in my ear. My heart begins to flip in my chest.

_"Princess."_

_"Join me in this body, and you're problems, your heartache, will be gone."_

_"They'll never hurt you again."_

_"Princess"_

The voice is like a hiss. A serpent whispering in my ear.

Naraku appears before me, in the same violet mist that surrounded him before. The same venomous smile. And the same clawed hand gripping my torso.

_"Young One." _

He pulls me close to him. His breath is on my neck. His poison miasma fills my lungs.

My heart trembles in fear. When I open my mouth scream not a single sound comes out.

_"You need not be afraid. The pain and fear won't last for long." _Naraku laughs. Hot tears threaten to spill over my eyes.

I feel his teeth sink into my throat. The smell of blood fills my head.

And the nightmare shatters when I finally scream.

My eyes snap open, and I find myself sitting up beside the smoldering ashes of our fire in the same familiar, safe campsite.

"Lady Sachiko?" Rin mumbles sleepily. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing." My voice cracks. "Just a bad dream, Rin."

"Oh." Rin nods drowsily, "Good Morning, then."

"Has Lord Sesshomaru returned yet?" I look all around me, but as expected, he's still gone.

"Not yet, but he'll be here soon… I think." Rin smiles radiantly and stands up to stretch.

"You think?"

"Well, sometimes he's gone for a few days at a time. But he said he'd be back in the morning. If he said that he would be back, he'll be back."

"And Jaken?" I flatten down my hair and stretch out my back. Almost every muscle in my body aches in a stiff pain. For one, I've never had to sleep outside before. And for two, my body feels like yesterday's battle was just a few hours ago. But all of my cuts are gone, and it looks as I wasn't in a battle for my life yesterday.

Rin giggles, and points to the other side of the extinguished fire. Jaken lies sprawled out in the grass, snoring very contentedly. I smile, not surprised at all that Jaken was fully enjoying his rest.

"I'm hungry; will you come with me to find breakfast?" Rin asked sweetly, and ran her fingers through her hair; she brushed out the blades of grass and the leaves that stuck out from her raven hair.

"Sure, lead the way." I stand up and stretch my legs. "But we have more apples if that's what you want."

"No, I think there's a river around here. I could hear it from the apple trees yesterday." Rin scurries over to the apples and lifts the bag to let them tumble out. She also grabs three small, animal hide sacks. I can only imagine that they are for water. She balls the bag up in her hands, and asks, "Ready?"

I look to Jaken, and sigh. I grab his staff and poke his head with the end of it. "Get up, you lazy little lackey."

Jaken sits up in surprise and groggily rubs his eyes. He glares at me angrily. "What do _**you**_ want, Girl?"

"Good morning to you too, Jaken." I hand him his staff. "Rin and I are going to get breakfast. Get a fire ready while were gone so we can cook it."

"Hmph." Was Jaken's only reply. I suspect that it's the best I'll ever get out of him.

"Let's go, Rin. I'm starving." I follow her out of the clearing.

I follow her in the same way, past the apple trees, until I can also hear the rushing sound of the water in the riverbed.

"There it is!" Rin starts to run ahead and I somewhat stiffly follow after her. My legs let out an ache in protest, but it's still nothing compared to yesterday.

Rin stops at the river's edge and pulls her dress up slightly above her knees until she can wade into the shallows without getting her clothes wet.

"Is that how you plan on catching the fish?" I frown at her. No rod. No tools. No net. This was going to take awhile.

"Yep!" Rin smiles giddily and stands straight and still.

I watch her for awhile.

Well…I might as well help.

I pull my pants up to my knees and roll up my sleeves. I wade father into the river and follow Rin's lead. The water is cold, but it feels good against my sore legs. Suddenly, all I really want is a bath. . . And new clothes. But I don't think I have time for either.

Eventually, fish start to swim past our legs. Rin stays stone still, waiting for the right time.

I wonder if these demon abilities have affected my reflexes.

I don't wait, a fish starts to swim past my ankle and I go for it.

The fish starts to slip from my grasp and I grip it with both hands.

"R-Rin?" I stammer as the fish thrashes around in my hands. "Get the bag, please?"

Rin suddenly appears behind me with the bag and I drop the fish into it.

"Great job, Lady Sachiko!" Rin smiles ecstatically.

"Thanks. How many more should we have?"

"Uh, I would say 6 more; Ah-Un eats a lot."

"Well then, let's get to it."

"Jaken! We're back, and we brought breakfast!" Rin goes bounding into the camp happily. "Oh, and I got water too. We'll be ready to go when Lord Sesshomaru returns."

With the sack of food in my hand I follow her into the camp. Jaken sits before a very good sized fire.

"I smell fish." Jaken wrinkles his nose slightly.

"You're a quick one." I smirk and drop the bag down beside the fire.

Rin opens it and grabs two fish. She scurries over to Ah-Uh and sweetly gives one fish to each head.

"Lord Sesshomaru should be here soon right?" I look to Jaken curiously.

"Who knows?" Jaken spears one fish with a thick stick and holds it over the fire. "He might not return at all today."

"But he said-"

"He'll come back today." Rin smiles encouragingly. "If he said so, he'll come back. There's still the whole morning left."

"Right." I nod and spear a fish with a stick as well and I place it over the fire. Rin follows suit and holds her fish above the fire.

We eat and let the fire die when we're done. Rin feeds the leftover fish to Ah-Un and we find that there's nothing else to do but wait for Lord Sesshomaru to return.

Jaken busies himself packing things up on Ah-Un's back. The water, the rest of the food, and what blankets they have with them. I stomp out the fire and look around. I expect Lord Sesshomaru to appear at any minute. I just need to talk to him. I want to- no- I need to see Uncle Tomo and Karen. I can't leave without making sure that they're okay.

I could go now, but I'm too afraid of the monks. A chill of fear ran up and down my spine when I thought of the leader attacking me. I wouldn't survive that twice.

"Are you going to travel with us, Lady Sachiko?" Rin stands at my side.

"I don't think Lord Sesshomaru will have me." I shake my head. "Besides, I have something I have to do."

Rin furrowed her brow. "What is it?"

"I have to see my father. To do that I need to go further north of here."

"Oh," Rin seemed to deflate.

"What's wrong, Rin?"

"Well." She clasped her arms behind her back and sighed. "I thought it would be fun to travel with you, Lady Sachiko. Why are you visiting your father?"

I felt a knot form in my stomach. "It's a long, long story, Rin."

"I understand." She nodded and plopped down on the ground.

"Lord Sesshomaru! Welcome back!" Jaken spoke excitedly.

I spun around and followed Jaken's stare. Lord Sesshomaru stepped out of the brush and looked first to Jaken, then to Rin, and finally to me.

"You stayed put." He almost sounded surprised.

I crossed my arms and frowned at him. "Of course I did, I'm not suicidal."

"We have everything ready to go, My Lord!" Jaken immediately appeared at Sesshomaru's feet. "Where are we headed in next?"

"We are not leaving yet, Jaken, there is still a matter of unfinished business." Lord Sesshomaru frowned at me. "Isn't there?"

"That depends on what you mean." I forced myself to look him straight in the eye. My demon blood turned cold out of fear. Did he do that to every demon he faced, or was it just newbies like me who felt like they ought to hide under a rock when he's around?

"Your wounds are gone." He looked me up down with that passive scowl.

"Yes?" I rolled my shoulder back and then forward again to test the soreness. Stiff, but not unbearable. "What about it?"

Lord Sesshomaru seemed to look me over once again. He almost seemed hesitant to speak. "Your companions are waiting for you."

I felt my heart jump. "What? How would you-"

"I met them today after I looked for clues of Naraku's direction."

"Are they okay?" I felt my heart pounding. I remembered that Uncle Tomo had been injured. I remember him being so weak he could hardly stand. And I could remember Karen being surrounded by thousands of broken hearted villagers looking for their scapegoat.

"They're fine. But your village is watching them very closely. I met them when they were alone. I told them where to meet us."

I didn't know what to say. He was serious. He went to all that trouble for me? But to him, that would be a trivial thing. Reuniting friends and family to provide closure definitely wasn't his purpose.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, but…why? Why did you go to the trouble?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't be willing to leave without saying goodbye to them. You know you have to go. But you want to make sure that they're okay, and that they're safe. If I didn't find them then you would have gone yourself. And I'm sure that you would have found a way to get yourself killed."

I couldn't help but smile the smallest bit. Was Sesshomaru being thoughtful? Probably not. Those weren't the eyes of a concerned friend. He wanted something from me.  
"Why do you care if I die, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"You saved me once, because I helped you. I understand that. And you didn't want Naraku to get a hold of my powers. I sort of understand that. But why take me out here and protect me? Why arrange the secret meeting?"

He thought for a moment, but didn't answer.

And I decided to rephrase the question.

"What do you want from me, Lord Sesshomaru? What could you possibly gain from protecting me when Naraku and the villagers are gone?"

Still, he was silent. I felt like I was about to go insane. Why is he doing this to me?

"It's because he's after you."

"Who?"

He glared at me as if I had asked the stupidest question he had ever heard. "Naraku."

My mind wandered to the nightmare I had of him. "How would you know? He was after the village, remember? My powers were a bonus…right?"

"No. He wants your powers badly for some reason. He even risked his life to try and get them. He knew I was here and risked revealing himself. Just for you."

My stomach twisted. Naraku inspired more fear than Lord Sesshomaru. "Why? And how is that of use to you?"

"He's going to follow you. He's going to go after you at any chance he receives. I plan to be close by when he does, and that will be my golden opportunity to kill him. I will no longer have to chase him. Because he will be following you."

My shoulders slumped in disappointment. I was _bait_.

I probably should have seen that coming.

"Understand?" His golden eyes were filled with impatience.

"I can't go with you." I shook my head. "I have something I have to do."

A growl came from his throat. Frustration? Maybe agitation?

"I'm not giving you a choice, _Girl_."

"But I-"

"We'll go where you need to go. But if you try to run away, I will find you. And I promise you that you'll regret it."

My stomach did a flip. I didn't know who I should be more afraid of. Lord Sesshomaru, Naraku, or the monks in the village? The only choice that involved living longer than a week was Lord Sesshomaru.

"They're waiting for you. Come, or don't come. It doesn't make a difference to me." Lord Sesshomaru turned from me and started to walk to the thick of the forest.

I followed him quickly, and gave Rin and Jaken a very nervous wave good-bye.

I followed Lord Sesshomaru is complete silence. Mostly because I was still so afraid of him. I didn't understand how Rin could be so easy going around such an intimidating demon. No child was that naïve. She had mentioned something before about him saving her…but he had saved me from death too, and I still wanted to run from him when he glared at me.

So what act of uncharacteristic kindness gave Rin so much confidence and affection for him?

"Lord Sesshomaru? May I ask a question?"

No answer.

I could only hope that it was a silent 'yes'.

"How did you and Rin meet?"

I mostly didn't expect an answer. He hardly cared for me, so why would he answer me?

But then his voice sent shivers up and down my spine unexpectedly. "Why are you asking such an irrelevant question?"

I frowned at him. "Well, for one, you're a frightening demon, Lord Sesshomaru. In fact, when I first saw you, I wanted nothing more than to run away. What I'm wondering is: what with you being so intimidating, how does a little girl grow to love you as much as Rin does?"

Silence on his part.

I took a deep breath. "And she does love you, Lord Sesshomaru. I doubt there is a person alive who would speak more highly of you, purely out of love and admiration."

"What about Jaken?"

I couldn't help but laugh a little. "He does respect and admire you greatly. But you also intimidate him. He speaks highly of you, but somewhat out of fear."

He didn't really want to answer the question. That much was plainly obvious. But I wanted so badly to know. And though I could just go to Rin later and get the story, there was a bit of progress in prying it out of Lord Sesshomaru.

"Did you save her life like you saved mine?"

No answer.

"Is Naraku also after her?" The idea sounded ridiculous even to me.

He growled out of irritation.

"So you did save her life?"

No answer.

"I could just ask Rin. I bet she would tell me."

He stopped to glare at me. "What does any of this information mean to you? Why do you care?"

I looked at him thoughtfully. "Well, I'm going to be spending a lot of time with you, Lord Sesshomaru. Can you blame me for wanting to know a little more about you and your friends?"

"Be that as it may, it's none of your business."

"Is it a touching story, Lord Sesshomaru? Do you have a soft spot for damsels in distress?"

He growled again. I smiled and suppressed a laugh. "I'm sorry, Lord Sesshomaru. I shouldn't be this rude when you've arranged a meeting with my Karen and Tomo."

Lord Sesshomaru shook his head and didn't respond to me.

We keep walking in silence. For a split second, I thought I heard the brush behind us moving and I spun around.

"It's nothing." Lord Sesshomaru assured me quietly and started forward again.

My shoulders sank in relief and embarrassment. "I really make a pathetic demon, don't I?"

"Yes, you do." Lord Sesshomaru agreed, staring ahead with focus. "You can't tell the difference between an animal running away and a demon following its prey."

"Thanks for the friendly reminder," I sighed and glared at him.

"Your full abilities haven't come in yet. You've been a demon for less than a week."

"And let me tell you, it's been great so far."

"It's going to get worse." Lord Sesshomaru stopped abruptly and looked to me. "Stay here while I go ahead. I smell something."

"Something?"

"Someone."

I felt my mouth go dry. "The monks?"

"Just one. Stay here and say nothing, Girl."

I nod quickly and watch him disappear from sight. I strain my ears to hear something. Anything that would tell me where he was going. But Lord Sesshomaru makes not a single sound. How the hell does he do that?

He comes back not even 5 five minutes later. He's frowning, but not more than usual.

"Well?"

"He was following your companions. They're already there." He turned and started to walk forward. Fearless as always.

"And the monk?"

"Dealt with."

My eyes widened in horror. "You _didn't_."

A growl escaped his throat. "You can't honestly be concerned about a man who wants to kill you, can you?"

"Still-"

"Save your speech, Girl. The monk is alive."

I heaved a sigh of relief, and Lord Sesshomaru scoffed at me in disgust. "I'll never comprehend people like you. Your childish sense of right and wrong is ridiculous."

"And I'll never understand why you're always so willing to kill people."

"Those who get in my way are insects. I have no need for them, and they would sooner have my head on a spit than befriend me. Our hatred is mutual."

"What about Rin? She's human, but she's not an _insect_ to you, is she?"

"You're on that topic again? Your stubbornness is incredibly irritating."

"You've known that since the first day we met, I informed you _myself._"

He stopped, and his golden eyes narrowed.

"What?" I frowned at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Stay here while I make sure they're alone."

Before I could even nod, he was gone.

"At least he warned me." I sigh and cross my arms. I look around and try to exercise the new-and-improved demon senses but nothing seems out of the ordinary. But I still feel as if Naraku will come out again at any moment. My nerves start to jitter and I shudder when I imagine the sensation of his tentacle-like appendages slithering up my legs.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath in and out. When I open my eyes, Lord Sesshomaru is already standing there, his golden eyes fixed on me.

"Your knees are shaking."

"I keep thinking about Naraku, and it scares me. I can't get rid of the feeling that he's close by, watching me."

"He won't attack you when I am nearby." Lord Sesshomaru's golden eyes look up and scan the surroundings. Satisfied that Naraku is nowhere near, he looks to me again.

"I wish you'd say he's far, far away from here."

"Would you prefer that I lie?"

"In some situations, yes." I nod and I almost think that I see a glint of humor in Lord Sesshomaru's golden stare.

"Then he is far, far away."

I frown, and he sighs.

"What?"

"That didn't help as much as I thought it would."

He grabs my arm and starts to pull me forward. "Enough whining. You're safe, for now, and your companions are becoming impatient to see you."

"And you're impatient to get the hell out of here."

"The longer we stay here, the more likely Naraku will recover and attack us where we are weakest."

"He won't attack me when I'm with you."

"But he would attack Rin and Jaken."

I bit my bottom lip in realization.

Lord Sesshomaru growled underneath his breath, "I can hear you worrying in your head."

Before I can form a reply, someone cries out my name and Lord Sesshomaru lets go of my arm.

"Sachi-chan!" Karen's arms wrap around my neck instantly and I stagger backwards.

"Karen." Relief washes over mind. "I'm so glad you're safe."

She pulls back from me and smiles; there are tears in her eyes. Suddenly, I feel one tear running down my cheek.

"Sachiko." Uncle Tomo's voice was scratchy, and tired. But he sounded so happy. Karen let me go and Tomo quickly filled in her place. Big arms squeezed me to him. His arm was in a sling from where he had been injured. He was also bandaged on his head and shoulders. He looked battered, but not broken.

"Uncle, are you hurting?"

He smiled at me. "No. I'm fine. Are you well?"

Tears were falling quickly now. "Yes, I'm already healed. How is the village?"

Both of their smiles fell.

Karen's the first to speak, timidly at first. "Half of the town is in ruins." She sheepishly looks to Lord Sesshomaru knowingly. "And there are many people dead and missing right now. The market wasn't hurt so much, and the rest of the town was mostly left with minimum damage."

"But the villagers are furious," Uncle Tomo intervened, stone faced. "Sachiko, you have to leave this area as soon as possible. Your mother is hell bent on exorcising you, and the monks will stop at _nothing _to find you."

I wasn't as worried about the monks anymore; Lord Sesshomaru could handle them with ease as long as I didn't leave his side. But my stomach flipped at the thought of Karen and Tomo facing the entire village alone.

"But how are you two?" I frown at both of them and they exchange a look.

"I was fired from your mother's service."

"A vandal came in and ruined some of my best swords. No one claims to have seen him." Tomo scowls in disgust.

Guilt settled in the bottom of my stomach. "What else?"

Tomo crosses his arms and sighs. "We are being cast out. If we don't leave by the end of next week. They will persecute us."

New tears of fear surfaced in Karen's eyes. Tomo touched her shoulder with assurance. He appeared so strong, but I couldn't help but notice the helplessness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I reached out to Karen and she readily took my hands. "This is entirely my fault. Your lives are uprooted, the town is destroyed, and so many people are dead and it's all my fault."

"We knew what we were getting into when we sided with you, Sachi." Karen squeezed my hands. "There was no other way that this could have happened."

"More people would have died if that Naraku demon had taken you." Tomo put a strong, calloused hand on my shoulder.

"Please don't worry about us, Sachiko." Karen smiled sweetly despite her tears. "We'll find a new village south of here. It will be a new beginning. Perhaps you can visit us there if you pass through."

"We're more worried about you." Tomo squeezed my shoulder. He gave a wary look to Lord Sesshomaru. "Karen says your name is Lord Sesshomaru, is that correct?"

"Yes."

Tomo approaches him carefully, with his head held high and his shoulders square and brave. "You must promise me that you will protect my niece at all costs."

"My intentions are not to harm her. As long as she is with me, Naraku will not get to her."

"It's alright, Uncle, I trust Lord Sesshomaru." I put a hand on his back as reassuringly as I can.

Uncle turns back to me again. "You have your sword?"

I pat the hilt with a nod, and Tomo lets out a sigh of relief.

"I suggest you work on getting stronger in combat, Sachiko, you'll need it."

"Yes, Uncle." I nod quickly and he pats my cheek affectionately and pulls me in for a hug.

I feel something stick in my throat. I know that 'goodbye' has to come next. Lord Sesshomaru is becoming impatient, and Karen and Tomo have to return to the village soon to avoid more suspicion.

"We brought you some things." Karen turns and gathers up two bags that had been left unnoticed by me on the ground.

"Your mother ordered me to throw your clothes away, but I thought I'd save some of them and give them to you. Oh, and I know you hate them, but these combs were always so pretty in your hair. I couldn't bear to throw them away."

"Thank you, Karen." I felt more tears forming in my eyes. "But I won't have a use for them; will you give them to Fumie for me?" And then I felt my heart ache a little more for not asking this before, "How is Fumie?"

"She's confused." Karen sighs. "Your mother is feeding her lies, and she doesn't know enough to believe otherwise. I've tried to talk to her but…your mother won't let me near the house."

"Have you talked to her, Uncle Tomo?"

He shakes his head. "Your mother says that I betrayed her. She won't allow me near the house either."

"Please take them with you," Karen smiles sweetly and places the first bag in my arms. I sighed in resignation and smiled at her. "Thank you, Karen."

"And take this bag with you as well." Uncle Tomo grunts as he picks up the second bag. "There is food in here, offered by some of the villagers who are loyal to you. It should last you and your companions awhile, hopefully."

"Thank you, Uncle. . . But it's not _your _cooking is it?" I smile wryly and Tomo chuckles with the shake of his head.

"We have to go, Sachiko." Lord Sesshomaru frowns at me, and then to Karen and Tomo.

"I know." I nod and I exchange a sad stare with Karen. Her tears are resurfacing, and she pulls me into a hug. Sachiko has been by my side ever since I moved to the village when I was young, and the thought of life without her support always seemed terrifying. And the thought that I might never see her again is heart wrenching.

She pulls away from me and smiles through her tears. "Promise me you'll stay safe. Please don't forget about us, and-"

"Don't even think about that sort of thing, Karen." I shake my head. "That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard of."

She smiles and hugs me again. "I'll miss you, Sachi-chan."

"I'll miss you too, Karen." I squeeze her back. "Thank you so much, for everything."

We let go of each other and I turn to Tomo with a trembling smile. "You'll take care of her, won't you?"

He nods and tears surface in his eyes. "Of course. Come here, Sachiko."

He opens his arms and I readily embrace him. He's held me so many times before, and to think that this could be the last time? Suddenly all I want to do is break down in his arms like I've done so many times before when I was still a little girl. Almost all of my life, I've depended on these two…would I be able to go without his constant strength and Karen's unwavering support?

"You'll be fine, Sachiko." Uncle Tomo squeezes me briefly. Somehow he always reads my mine.

"I'm going to miss you, Uncle." I take a deep breath to keep the tears to a minimum; I don't need Lord Sesshomaru to scoff at me later for crying like a child.

"I'll miss you too, Sachiko. I love you and I'll pray for your strength and safety." He pulls away and kisses my tear stained cheek.

"I love you too, Uncle. And I'll do the same." I held back a sob and had to close my eyes for a moment.

When I open my eyes, Karen is bowing politely to Lord Sesshomaru.

"Karen?"

Still bowing, Karen says, "Please, take good care of my friend, Lord Sesshomaru."

Lord Sesshomaru says nothing, but when Karen straightens out he nods to her.

With one last squeeze, Uncle Tomo says, "Goodbye, Sachiko." A sob catches in his throat and I can feel my emotions rising out of control and I start to sob uncontrollably. He squeezes me even tighter. No one other than Uncle Tomo makes me feel this safe.

"Goodbye, Uncle." I sniffle when I regain my control. And we pull away from each other.

"Goodbye, Sachi." Karen pulls me into one last hug and I squeeze back. I feel another break down coming, but by some miracle Karen and I both subdue it when we smile at each other.

"Goodbye, Karen." I take a step back, and pick up both bags again from the ground. "Thank you, both of you, and farewell."

It takes all my strength to turn my back on them, and follow Lord Sesshomaru back into the forest. And I quietly bid one last mental good bye to the only father and best friend I've ever known.

* * *

Did you enjoy it? I hope so! Catch you later in chapter 10, and review if you like!


End file.
